Broken
by Lythanda
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Tag in Atlantis. Eine ganz normale Mission zu einem ganz normalen Planeten. Eine Mission, die unerwartet nach hinten losgeht und was dann passiert, überschreitet die Vorstellungen der Team-Mitglieder. Sie werden an ihre Grenzen gebracht…
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

„WISSEN SIE EIGENTLICH; WAS SIE HIER ANGERICHTET HABEN?!" Rodney McKay Stimme schallte durch den gesamten Laborbereich.

„Sie inkompetenter Versager von einem Möchtegern-Wissenschaftler!"

Der so gescholtene Astrophysiker zuckte bei jedem Wort zusammen. Das Donnerwetter seines Vorgesetzten hatte begonnen, kurz nachdem vor einigen Minuten das Licht leicht geflackert hatte und gleich darauf hatte sich McKay in einen gestaltgewordenen Wutausbruch verwandelt.

James Thorne, der unglückliche Wissenschaftler, der unter der Schimpftirade McKays immer kleiner wurde, hatte an einem Experiment gearbeitet, das zu einer kurzen Spannungsschwankung in der Stromversorgung geführt hatte. Im Prinzip nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber da McKay selber an einem Experiment zur Effizienzsteigerung der Energieverwertung verschiedener Systeme arbeitete, hatte dieses unerwartete Ereignis alle seine bisherigen Ergebnisse zunichte gemacht. Entsprechend dimensioniert war sein Ausbruch.

„Warum bin ich eigentlich dazu verdammt, immer nur mit Idioten und Versagern arbeiten zu müssen", wütete McKay weiter, dessen Kopf mittlerweile die Farbe einer reifen Aubergine angenommen hatte.

„Weil es, wenn Sie mit lauter Rodneys zusammen arbeiten würden, in den ersten 4,6 Minuten zu einem Mord kommen würde", nuschelte Radek Zelenka, der dieser Steilvorlage wieder einmal nicht widerstehen konnte.

„WAS HABEN SIE DA EBEN GESAGT?", fauchte McKay in Zelenkas Richtung.

„Nichts, nichts", murmelte der Angesprochene und versuchte, sich davon zu machen.

„Ich habe das genau gehört", giftete McKay.

„Ich gehe dann mal Messgeräte kalibrieren." Mit diesen Worten machte sich Zelenka aus dem Staub, sein lockeres Mundwerk verfluchend. Als würde McKay nicht schon so genügend Gelegenheiten nutzen, ihn anzufahren. Nein, er musste das auch noch selber provozieren.

„Rodney!", erklang eine Stimme ruhig und mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton von der Tür des Labors. Colonel Sheppard lehnte in betont lockerer Haltung im Türrahmen und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das sich ihm darbot.

„WAS?!?", zischte McKay ihn an.

„Esperia. Außenmission. Du erinnerst dich?"

McKay zögerte, dann sah er auf seine Uhr. „Oh. Ja… ich bin hier aufgehalten worden, weil dieser Haufen inkompetenter, unausgebildeter, desorientierter Schwachköpfe…"

„Rodney." Sheppard sah demonstrativ auf seine Uhr.

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich komme ja schon."

Während sie durch die Gänge der Stadt gingen und McKays Gesichtsfarbe langsam wieder in den Normbereich wechselte, versuchte er dem Colonel klarzumachen, was ihn so aufgeregt hatte. „Dieser Thorne! Behauptet ein Wissenschaftler, ein Physiker zu sein… und was macht er? Nichts… weniger, als nichts. Und dabei macht er noch die Arbeit anderer, besserer, wichtigerer Leute zunichte." Er schnaubte.

„Deine Arbeit."

„Natürlich. Wessen sonst?"

Sheppards Antwort war ein Schmunzeln.

„Dieser Kerl wird eines Tages dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt erleide. Oder er bringt mich mit einem seiner Experimente um. Oder…"

„Weißt du, ich bin der militärische Leiter von Atlantis, ich könnte ihn für dich töten lassen."

McKay starrte seinen Freund überrascht an, übersah in seiner emotionalen Erregung völlig die Zeichen von Ironie, die sowohl im Tonfall, als auch im Gesicht Sheppards zu sehen waren.

„Du könntest WAS?!?"

Ruhig, als spräche er über eine völlig belanglose Sache, erwiderte Sheppard: „Ich habe da ein paar Marines mit Spezialtraining. Die erledigen das schnell und sauber. Ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen… du weißt schon."

McKay sah ihn noch einem Moment entsetzt an, dann grinste er schief.

„Ja ja, schon gut. Mach dich nur lustig über mich", murrte er klang aber schon deutlich versöhnlicher.

Sie erreichten den Torraum, wo Teyla gerade Ronon erklärte: „Esperia ist eine friedliche Welt, deren Gesellschaft hauptsächlich in der Landwirtschaft tätig ist. Allerdings zeigt sich in der Hauptstadt eine beginnende Industrialisierung, was uns die Möglichkeit bietet, ihnen Handelsbeziehungen anzubieten, die für beide Seiten von Vorteil sind. Wir brauchen Lebensmittel und die Esperianer können sicherlich Unterstützung für den Aufbau ihrer Industrie gebrauchen."

Ronon nickte, erwiderte aber nichts.

Als die beiden McKay und Sheppard entdeckten, lächelte Teyla ihnen warm und herzlich zu, während Ronon sich mit einem knappen Nicken begnügte.

„Können wir?", fragte die Athosianerin und als sie ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatten, etablierte sich das Wurmloch und das Team trat hindurch zu einer neuen Mission.

Esperia war eine liebliche Welt mit mildem Klima, satten Farben und dem Geruch von frisch gemähtem Heu in der Luft.

Sie sahen sich am Stargate um und entdeckten einen kurzen Weg, der zu einer ausgebauten Straße führte.

Die Straße wurde gesäumt von Feldern und Wiesen auf denen eigenartig aussehende Tiere weideten. Ein wenig erinnerten sie an überdimensionale Biber, was McKay dazu brachte, abfällig zu schnauben.

„Erwarten wir hier Zugang zu Technologie, oder erschöpft sich diese Mission in einem Kurs über außerirdische Nutztierhaltung?"

„Wir wollen Handelsbeziehungen aufbauen, um die Lebensmittelversorgung von Atlantis auf lange Sicht zu sichern", erklärte Teyla in geduldigem Tonfall.

„Na, hoffentlich lassen sich aus diesen Viechern anständige Burger machen", murrte der Kanadier, nicht Willens, die angenehmen Aspekte der Mission zu genießen.

Und angenehm schien dieser Aufenthalt wirklich zu werden, das Wetter war schön und sie wurden von einer Delegation aus der Stadt freundlich und ehrerbietig empfangen.

Nachdem man sie in den nächsten Ort geleitet hatte, in dem die Verhandlungen stattfinden sollten, führte man sie erst einmal herum. Ihnen wurde erklärt, dass die Hauptstadt Quenta einige Meilen entfernt liege und man ihnen den Weg dorthin ersparen wolle.

Später, wenn die ersten Beziehungen geknüpft wären, würde man sie auch in der Metropole der Welt herumführen und ihnen die Errungenschaften der Wissenschaft und Technik zeigen, so wurde ihnen gesagt.

Die Delegation der Regierung, der Protektor und einige seiner Minister waren extra in den nahe gelegenen Ort gekommen, um mit den Besuchern zu verhandeln.

Alles schien auf eine Routinemission hinzuweisen, nur dass dem Team auffiel, wie eine erstaunlich große Anzahl von Menschen im Ort blass und kränklich wirkte. Sie versuchten, sich von den Gästen fernzuhalten, doch ihr bellendes Husten war trotzdem in allen Straßen zu hören.

Nachdem sie im besten Gasthof des Ortes zu Tisch gebeten worden waren, erkundigte sich Teyla mitfühlend nach den Kranken.

Es herrsche eine Art Epidemie unter dem Menschen, wurde ihnen erklärt, aber sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen, es beträfe nur eine ganz bestimmte Volksgruppe und sei auf andere Menschen nicht übertragbar.

Um zu beweisen, dass den Atlantern keine Gefahr drohte, wies der Protektor darauf hin, dass er selbst und seine Delegation sich hier ohne Scheu aufhalten würden. Sorgen seien völlig unbegründet, man habe hier alles im Griff und die Krankheit sei keineswegs lebensbedrohlich, nur sehr lästig für die Betroffenen.

Sheppard bot an, medizinische Hilfe aus Atlantis zu holen, um zu sehen, ob ihre Ärzte vielleicht eine Besserung für die Erkrankten herbeiführen könnten. Nach einem kurzen Zögern nahm der Protektor das Angebot dankend an und sie verschoben die Verhandlungen auf den nächsten Tag, wenn das Team mit Dr. Beckett zurückkehren wollte.

--------------


	2. Chapter 2

Auch am nächsten Tag wurden sie freundlich empfangen und man hatte sogar einen Behandlungsraum für Dr. Beckett eingerichtet, in dem er die Kranken untersuchen konnte.

Jeder war zuvorkommend und dankbar und während Carson seine Arbeit aufnahm, setzten Teyla, Ronon, McKay und Sheppard sich ein weiteres Mal mit dem Protektor und seine Ministern an einen Tisch.

Die Verhandlungen verliefen zufrieden stellend und man wurde sich ziemlich rasch einig, was in erster Linie daran lag, dass der Protektor gerne bereit war, auf die Wünsche der atlantischen Delegation einzugehen. Man wollte Lebensmittel in ausreichender Menge liefern und im Gegenzug sollten Ingenieure in Quenta helfen, eine angemessene Energieversorgung für die wachsende Industrie aufzubauen.

In einer der Pausen, in denen sie sich die Beine vertreten und unter sich die Fortschritte besprechen konnten, statteten sie Dr. Beckett einen Besuch ab, der in dem improvisierten Krankenzimmer alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.

Mehrere gesunde Bewohner des Ortes gingen ihm bei den Untersuchungen und Behandlungen zur Hand, unter ihnen Malin, einer der jungen Männer, die sie am Stargate empfangen und zuerst herumgeführt hatten.

Er musterte sie mit einem eigenartigen Blick, als schätze er sie ab. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde und als Sheppard genauer hinsehen wollte, lächelte Malin und äußerte sich begeistert darüber, Carson helfen zu können. Er lobte den Arzt als wunderbaren und kompetenten Menschen und war ganz angetan, dass er und einige andere ihm helfen durften.

Sheppard nahm Carson zur Seite und fragte ihn über die merkwürdige Krankheit aus.

„Es ist, wie sie es gesagt haben", erklärte der Arzt. „Es betrifft tatsächlich nur eine bestimmte Volksgruppe. Einen Stamm, der sonst in den Bergen lebt und nach einer Unwetterkatastrophe hier Unterschlupf gefunden hat. Offenbar vertragen sie das Klima hier in der Ebene nicht gut und erkranken deshalb. Ihr Immunsystem scheint mit einer bestimmten Pflanze, die hier wächst, ein schwerwiegendes Problem zu haben und in der Folge wird ihre Lungenfunktion stark eingeschränkt. Teile der Lunge schwellen an, erschweren das Atmen und mindern den Sauerstoffaustausch.

Die Alten, Kinder und schon etwas Angeschlagenen hat es zuerst erwischt, aber inzwischen zeigen sogar die Kräftigsten unter ihnen Symptome. Es erweckt tatsächlich den Anschein einer Epidemie, durch diese Art des Verlaufs. Jedenfalls ist es nicht ansteckend und ich denke, dass man ihnen mit ein paar einfachen Inhalationsaerosolen helfen kann."

Sheppard nickte. „Okay, machen Sie weiter. Tun Sie, was Sie können, aber wenn wir hier fertig sind, kommen Sie mit uns zurück nach Atlantis."

Beckett nickte und wandte sich wieder seinen Patienten zu. „Sie müssen das Gerät vor Mund und Nase halten und dann mehrmals tief ein- und ausatmen", sagte er leise zu einer schwach wirkenden Frau, die von Hustenanfällen geschüttelt wurde.

„So ist es gut, gleich wird es besser", fügte er hinzu, während er ihr die kleine Maske mit dem Aerosol vor das Gesicht hielt und ihr sanft den Arm tätschelte.

Als sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatten, sagte Ronon plötzlich: „Es gefällt mir nicht."

„Was?"

„Ich kann es nicht sagen, aber etwas hier stinkt, etwas ist faul an der Sache."

McKay verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Und was genau findet Mr. Urinstinkt hier faul."

Ronon warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, schwieg aber.

Teyla runzelte die Stirn. „Bisher ist doch alles ganz friedlich abgelaufen."

Doch Sheppard nickte Ronon zu. „Ganz geheuer ist mir die Sache auch nicht, ich habe irgendwie ein mieses Gefühl. Wir werden die Augen offen halten, ok?"

Sie nickten und gingen zurück in den Gasthof.

Die Verhandlungen liefen jedoch so ruhig und ereignislos weiter, dass es nichts gab, wofür man die Augen offen halten sollte.

Sie erzielten zügig eine provisorische Einigung, die später noch in einem offiziellen Vertrag festgehalten werden sollte. Es war später Nachmittag, als die Verhandlungen zu beiderseitiger Zufriedenheit endeten und der Erfolg sollte mit einem großen Festmahl am Abend besiegelt werden.

Da sie etwas Ähnliches schon vermutet hatten, war ihre planmäßige Rückkehr nach Atlantis für den nächsten Tag vorgesehen und sie mussten Atlantis nicht kontaktieren, um eine Verspätung anzukündigen. Bis zum nächsten Morgen würden sie alle wieder fit und reisebereit sein.

Um die Zeit bis zum Festessen zu überbrücken, schlenderte das Team noch ein wenig durch den Ort, besah sich die Auslagen in den Geschäften, und schwatzte mit einigen Leuten.

Gerade, als sie Carson Beckett abgeholt hatten und sich auf den Rückweg zu, Gasthof machen wollten, trat ihnen Malin in den Weg. Er wurde von ein paar jungen Männern und Frauen begleitet, die besorgt und ängstlich, aber dennoch entschlossen wirkten.

Malin wandte sich sofort an Sheppard. „Colonel, du musst mir genau zuhören. Ihr müsst sofort zum Sternentor und den Planeten verlassen."

Sheppard reagierte alarmiert, blieb jedoch ruhig. „Warum? Es ist alles gut verlaufen, wo ist das Problem?"

Malin stöhnte unterdrückt. „Es ist keine Zeit, ihr müsst gehen. Schnell."

Seine Leute und er huschten in eine Seitengasse und Sheppard gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, ihnen zu folgen. Wachsam und auf alles gefasst folgten sie der kleinen Gruppe, bis die Gasse an einer Mauer endete. Malin gab ein Zeichen und die Männer und Frauen in seiner Begleitung begannen, über die Mauer zu klettern. „Schnell, folgt ihnen, ich erkläre es euch dann, sobald wir außerhalb des Ortes sind."

Sheppard nickte und so kletterten sie hinter den jungen Leuten über die Mauer. Dahinter zogen sich Malin und seine Leute in ein Wäldchen zurück und winkten dem Team ihnen zu folgen.

Langsam wurde es Sheppard zu bunt und er beschloss nur noch bis zu dem Wäldchen zu folgen und dann sofortige Aufklärung der Situation zu verlangen.

Kaum waren sie angekommen, sprudelte Malin heraus: „Ihr seid in Gefahr, wenn ihr hier bleibt, Colonel. Ihr müsst gehen, der Protektor spielt ein falsches Spiel mit euch."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Malin schluckte hart und sah sich nach Unterstützung bei seinen Leuten um. Eine junge Frau lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Sag es ihnen, Malin. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir tun, was wir können, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

Malin nickte, schluckte noch einmal geräuschvoll und wandte sich dann wieder an das Team.

„Vor einigen Monaten erschien eine Gruppe von Wraith bei uns."

Teyla schnappte nach Luft und sah die jungen Leute mitleidig an.

„Sie kommen schon seit vielen Generationen auf diesen Planeten, um sich zu nähren und wir schaffen es immer irgendwie, dass sich der Großteil der Bevölkerung in den Bergen versteckt, bis sie wieder abziehen. So konnten wir all die Zeit überleben.

Doch diese Wraith kamen nicht, um sich zu nähren, sie brachten ein Angebot.

Sollte eine Gruppe von Menschen, sie beschrieben euch recht genau, hier auftauchen, so sollten wir sie festhalten und entweder ausliefern, oder die Toradresse und den Zugangscode für die Stadt Atlantis aus ihnen herauspressen. Als Belohnung sollten wir für die nächsten tausend Jahre von den Wraith unbehelligt bleiben."

Er atmete schwer und konnte sie nicht ansehen.

Den Blick fest auf den Boden geheftet fuhr er fort: „Wie ich heute erst von meinem Cousin, der einer der Begleiter des Protektors ist, erfahren habe, will der Protektor die Zeit des Festmahls nutzen, um euch festzunehmen und dann durch seine Leute die Informationen aus euch heraus pressen. Er will dann die Wraith kontaktieren und ihnen die Informationen geben, um unser Volk zu retten."

„Und ihr…"

„Wir sind dagegen", warf die junge Frau ein. „Es ist nicht Recht, Fremde zu opfern, eine ganze Stadt zu opfern, nur um das eigene Volk zu retten. Wir wären nicht besser, als die Wraith." Sie spuckte aus.

Ein anderer Mann begann zu sprechen. „Ihr ward freundlich, euer Arzt hat den Kranken geholfen und ihr habt niemandem etwas Böses getan. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass man euch einkerkert und schreckliches antut."

Sheppard hörte schweigend zu, Ronon hatte seine Waffe unauffällig in Position gebracht, McKay und Beckett hörten sich die ganze Geschichte mit ungläubigen Blicken an und Teyla beobachtete die Umgebung.

„Das ist nett von euch", sagte Sheppard schließlich. „Und nun?"

„Wir bringen euch auf dem kürzesten Weg zum Sternentor und dann verschwindet ihr, bevor irgendjemand es merkt."

Sheppard nickte. „Also los. Und danke, dass ihr euch unseretwegen in Gefahr gebracht habt."

„Nicht der Rede wert, Colonel. Wir sind es unserem Gewissen schuldig. Wie sollten wir ein von Wraith unbehelligte Leben genießen, wenn wir doch wissen, um welchen Preis es erkauft wurde", sagte die junge Frau neben Malin und tiefe Überzeugung klang aus ihren Worten.

Vorsichtig verließen sie den Platz, an dem sie gehockt hatten und folgten Malins Leuten, die die Richtung zum Stargate einschlugen.

Sie kamen gut voran, bis sie das Wäldchen verließen.

Plötzlich standen sie einer Gruppe Soldaten gegenüber. Sie rissen ihre Waffen hoch und warteten, was geschah.

Die Soldaten, die mit schussbereiten Gewehren, die auf sie gerichtet waren, forderten, sie sollten ihre Waffen auf den Boden werfen, die Hände heben und sich ergeben.

Sheppards Instinkt drängte ihn, sich den Weg freizuschießen, aber sein Verstand hielt ihn davon ab. Es waren einfach zu viele und irgendjemand von ihnen würde verletzt oder getötet werden. Also senkte er seine Waffe.

Er hörte Ronon neben sich knurren, nicht bereit, seine Waffe zu senken.

„Ronon", mahnte er und ließ sein Gewehr auf den Boden fallen. Teyla und Rodney taten es ihm nach und Carson hob mit erschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck die Hände.

Ronon rührte sich nicht. „Ronon!", wiederholte Sheppard in etwas schärferem Tonfall.

Schließlich ließ der Satedaner auch seine Waffe fallen und hob die Hände.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten", fragte Sheppard, der annahm, es wäre besser, so zu tun, als wüssten sie nicht, was hier vorging.

„Das werdet ihr schon noch früh genug erfahren", sagte der Kommandierende hart, dann wurden ihnen die Hände gefesselt und sie wurden abgeführt.


	3. Chapter 3

Auch Malin und seine Leute wurden gefangen genommen. Zwar fesselte man sie nicht, aber sie wurden hart herumgestoßen.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch erreichten sie ein Transportfahrzeug, in dessen Inneres sie verfrachtet wurden. Bevor sie fragen konnten, wohin man sie bringen würde, zog einer der Soldaten ein Gerät aus der Tasche, das an eine Impfpistole erinnerte.

Das letzte, was Sheppard mitbekam, war ein leises, zischendes Geräusch und ein kleiner Stich an seinem Hals, dann versank er in Finsternis.

Das nächste, das John Sheppard spürte, war kalter Stein auf seiner Wange. Er schlug die Augen auf und stellte benommen fest, dass sie in einem Raum lagen, der zwar relativ groß, aber ziemlich kahl war.

An den Wänden waren ein paar metallene Pritschen befestigt und in der Ecke sah er einen Abort. Ansonsten sah er nur die Mitglieder seines Teams und Carson Beckett, die sich langsam rührten.

Sie stöhnten leise, während sie sich aufrappelten und aus ihren Lauten entnahm Sheppard, dass ihre Köpfe genauso dröhnten, wie seiner.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie verändert aussahen und nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln stellte er fest, woran das lag.

Er musste eine ziemliche Dröhnung abbekommen haben, dachte er sich, wenn ihm nicht sofort aufgefallen war, dass sie anders gekleidet waren.

Ein Blick an seinem eigenen Körper herunter zeigte ihm, dass auch er nicht mehr die Sachen trug, die er anhatte, als man sie gefangen nahm.

Ihre gesamte Ausrüstung und Waffen waren verschwunden, was aber nichts Neues war. Aber jetzt fehlte auch ihre Einsatzkleidung und sie waren in hellbraune Overalls aus einem groben Stoff gekleidet.

Langsam kamen sie alle auf die Beine und sahen sich um, doch außer den Pritschen und dem schmuddeligen Abort gab es nichts zu entdecken. Der Raum war fensterlos mit einer hohen Decke, ab der zwei nackte Glühbirnen in Metallkäfigen befestigt waren.

Die Wände waren aus Stein, die einzige Unterbrechung war eine Tür aus Metall, die massiv wirkte.

„Na, das ist ja mal wieder prächtig" ereiferte sich McKay. „Wieso mussten wir auch auf diesen dusseligen Planeten kommen, wo es nichts gibt, außer gigantischen Bibern."

„Überleg dir lieber, wie wir wieder hier raus kommen, Rodney", sagte Sheppard in beruhigendem Tonfall.

„Ach", schnappte McKay. „Wieso sehen wieder alle mich an, wenn es eine ausweglose Situation ist?"

Er sah sich um, dann zuckte er die Schultern.

„Ich sehe hier keinerlei technische Geräte, auf die ich Zugriff nehmen könnte. Und falls es noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich habe keinerlei Ausrüstung mehr, mit der ich irgendwelche technischen Einrichtungen manipulieren könnte. Also ist das hier definitiv nicht mein Gebiet." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Sheppard herausfordernd an.

„Wir schlagen die Wachen nieder, sobald sie das nächste Mal hereinkommen und dann fliehen wir", brummte Ronon.

„Klingt, wie ein Plan."

Sie setzten verteilten sich im Raum und warteten.

Wie lange sie warteten, konnte keiner von ihnen sagen, es drang kein Tageslicht herein und auch ihre Uhren hatte man ihnen abgenommen.

Schließlich hörten sie Schritte vor der Tür. Sie positionierten sich, Ronon, Teyla und John vorne, instinktiv Rodney und Carson deckend, aber als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, passierte nichts.

Vier Soldaten blieben außerhalb des Raumes stehen, die Gewehre schussbereit auf sie gerichtet.

„Zurück an die Wand treten", befahl einer der Soldaten.

Sie rührten sich nicht.

Das Gewehr des Soldaten, der gesprochen hatte, bewegte sich ein wenig und visierte nun direkt Carson an.

„Ich erschieße zuerst ihn", sagte der Soldat ohne eine Regung in der Stimme.

Schweigend wichen sie zurück, bis sie den kalten Stein im Rücken spürten.

Sheppard musterte die Soldaten und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass hinter dem Soldaten, der gesprochen hatte ein weiterer Mann stand. Er war kleiner und hielt sich im Schatten, so dass John nur eine schemenhafte Gestalt erkennen konnte. Der Mann beugte sich zu dem Soldaten, sagte unhörbar für John ein paar Worte und der Soldat nickte.

Dann zeigte er auf McKay. „Du da. Mitkommen."

McKay sah sich entsetzt um, rührte sich aber nicht.

Der Soldat sprang vor und ehe Sheppard sich vor seinen Freund stellen konnte, hatte er McKay am Arm gepackt und zur Tür gezerrt. Auch Ronon wollte vorspringen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne, als mit einem kleinen Schwung alle vier Gewehre auf Beckett deuteten.

McKay taumelte bei der jähen Bewegung und hatte Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Ich kann Ihnen gar nichts sagen. Ich weiß nichts. Wirklich, ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie von mir wollen könnten."

Ein Schlag brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Wartet!", rief Sheppard, rührte sich aber sicherheitshalber nicht. „Ich bin der Anführer dieser Gruppe, wenn ihr jemanden mitnehmen solltet, dann mich."

Die einzige Antwort war ein weiterer Schlag, unter dem McKay sich zusammenkrümmte.

„Ich sage das nur einmal", sagte der Soldat, der McKay in einem schraubstockartigen Griff festhielt und so verhinderte, dass dieser zu Boden sank. „Ihr redet nur, wenn ihr dazu aufgefordert werdet. Und denkt nicht einmal daran, unseren Willen, Drohungen auch wahr zu machen, auszutesten. Ich habe noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen, auch wenn es eine Drohung war."

Sie zerrten McKay mit sich und hinter ihnen schlug die Tür krachend ins Schloss.

Wie gelähmt starrte das Team auf die Tür, hinter der die Soldaten mit Rodney verschwunden waren.

„Wieso ausgerechnet Rodney?", fragte Teyla entsetzt.

„Er ist das schwächste Glied in der Kette", sagte Ronon leise. „Der Kerl bei den Soldaten hat das ziemlich sofort erkannt. Ich hätte es genauso gemacht."

„Aber das wäre jawohl eher ich", warf Beckett ein und konnte ein Zittern in der Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Immerhin erlebte er es nicht so häufig, dass man ernsthaft drohte, ihn zu erschießen, nur weil seine Kameraden nicht taten, was man verlangte.

„Man nimmt niemals zuerst den Arzt einer Gruppe mit. Er könnte noch nützlich sein", erwiderte Ronon.

„Aber woher wussten sie, dass Rodney… schwächer ist?" Beckett konnte es noch nicht so richtig fassen, was er da hörte.

Sheppard seufzte. „Wir haben es ihnen selber gesagt. Oder besser gezeigt. Instinktiv haben wir Sie und Rodney geschützt."

Ronon nickte.

„Hoffen wir, dass sie Rodney nichts Schlimmes antun", sagte Teyla leise.

Sie setzten sich auf die Pritschen, denn außer warten konnten sie im Moment nichts tun.

Sheppard wünschte seinem Freund aus tiefstem Herzen die Kraft, zu überstehen, was auch immer jetzt auf ihn zukam.

~~~***~~~

Rodney McKay wurde von den Soldaten einen Gang entlang geführt, dann bogen sie nach rechts ab und öffneten eine Tür.

Der Raum, in den sie ihn brachten, war grau und kahl, erleuchtet von einigen nackten Birnen, die in metallenen Käfigen an den Wänden hingen. Ein metallener Stuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne und Armlehnen war am Boden festgeschraubt und bildete die komplette Einrichtung des Raums.

An der Rückenlehne waren auf Höhe des Kopfes oder Halses eines Sitzenden breite Lederriemen befestigt, über deren Funktion McKay sich lieber keine Gedanken machen wollte.

Die zwei Soldaten führten Rodney zu dem Stuhl forderten ihn mit einer harschen Bewegung auf, sich zu setzen. Sie legten seine Arme auf die Armlehnen und einer von ihnen zog dünne Lederstreifen aus seiner Tasche, mit denen er Rodneys Handgelenke an die Armlehnen fesselte. Genauso wurden seine Fußgelenke an den am Boden festgeschraubten Stuhlbeinen befestigt.

Die Lederbänder schnitten schmerzhaft in die Haut an seinen Handgelenken ein und als er den Mund öffnete, um gegen diese Behandlung zu protestieren, stopfte einer der Soldaten ihm wortlos einen Knebel in den Mund, den er mit einem Stoffstreifen um seinen Kopf fixierte.

Rodney glaubte zu ersticken, als ihm so unerwartet das Wort abgeschnitten wurde.

Ihm wurde ein wenig übel, als ein muffiger Geschmack sich in seinem Mund breit machte, der von dem harten Stoffknebel auszugehen schien.

„Du sprichst nur, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst", raunzte ihn der Soldat an, dann gingen die beiden Männer aus dem Raum und ließen Rodney alleine zurück.

Er zerrte an den Fesseln seiner Arme, aber außer reißenden Schmerzen in seinen Handgelenken erreichte er nichts. An einen Versuch aufzustehen war aufgrund der Fußfesseln nicht zu denken und so ließ er sich resigniert zurücksinken, während er versuchte, die aufsteigende Übelkeit durch den Knebel zu unterdrücken.

Nach einer gefühlten Stunde – Rodney vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob nur Minuten, oder tatsächlich eine Stunde vergangen war – öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ein Mann trat ein.

Er war schmal mit schütterem, grauem Haar und einem blassen Mausgesicht. Sein grauer Overall schien ihm irgendwie zu groß zu sein, nicht offensichtlich, aber auf eine subtile Art. Er blieb neben der Tür stehen, während zwei andere Soldaten einen hölzernen Tisch herein trugen und vor Rodney abstellten. Kurz darauf erschien einer von ihnen mit einem weiteren Stuhl, den er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches abstellte. Der Stuhl war ebenfalls aus Holz, allerdings mit einem bequem aussehenden Sitzkissen, gepolsterten Armlehnen und einem Rückenpolster.

Als der Soldat die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Rodney mit dem Unbekannten alleine war, legte dieser einen Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch und musterte Rodney eingehend mit seinen kleinen, ebenfalls blass wirkenden Augen.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf in einer mitleidigen Geste, trat auf Rodney zu und löste den Knebel mit spitzen Fingern.

„Tz, tz, tz… Man hat Sie geknebelt", stellte er mit einem vagen Unterton von Bedauern in der Stimme fest.

Rodney wollte etwas entgegnen, aber der Mann hob die Hand, die noch den Knebel hielt.

„Sie sollten nichts tun, was uns dazu bringt, Sie zu bestrafen", sagte er und klang wie ein Lehrer, der einen unartigen Schüler tadelt. „Aber das lernen Sie noch. Ich bin sicher, Sie lernen schnell", fügte er hinzu.


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney fühlte eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme kriechen und Bilder von Folter stiegen in seinem Kopf auf, als er die Worte hörte. Sie hatten sicherlich Methoden, um Gefangene gefügig zu machen und er fürchtete, dass er nicht der Mensch war, der sich solchen Methoden lange widersetzen konnte. Furcht stieg in ihm auf und der Wunsch, auf der Stelle von einem Trupp Marines unter Sheppards Kommando gerettet zu werden.

Er zwang sich, die Bilder zu verdrängen und kämpfte die aufsteigende Furcht nieder, ohne den Fremden aus den Augen zu lassen.

Dieser setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Sessel und betrachtete Rodney schweigend. Es war, als würde dieses beobachtende Schweigen wie ein Nebel zwischen ihnen aufsteigen und ihm das Atmen erschweren.

„Sie sollten wissen…", begann er zu sagen, als die Situation unerträglich wurde, aber sein Gegenüber brachte ihn mit einem zischenden Laut und einer erneut gehobenen Hand zum Schweigen.

„Sie haben es schon wieder getan", sagte er in dem gleichen leisen, tadelnden Tonfall. „Aber ich werde ihnen diesen einen Fehler vergeben. Sie sind neu hier, müssen die Regeln erst lernen und da kommen Ausrutscher immer wieder vor.

Ich habe es mir zur Regel gemacht, milde mit den Neuankömmlingen zu sein, deshalb werde ich ihnen diesen Fehler dieses eine Mal ungestraft durchgehen lassen."

Seine Stimme war voller Freundlichkeit und Nachsicht, aber Rodney hatte ein furchtbares Gefühl bei dem, was er hörte. Er beschloss, dass es besser war, zu Schweigen. Zumindest erstmal.

„Ich bin Befrager Salain und es ist meine Aufgabe, Sie zu befragen und die Wahrheit aus Ihnen herauszuholen."

Er nickte Rodney zu, dann öffnete er seinen Aktenkoffer und holte einen schmalen Ordner heraus.

„Sie sind…", er öffnete die Akte und warf einen Blick hinein. „Gefangener 3727."

„Rodney McKay. _Doktor_ Rodney McKay", platzte Rodney heraus, der es nicht ertrug, zu einer Nummer reduziert zu werden.

Der Befrager schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das geht so nicht", sagte er und nun klang seine Stimme kalt und hart. „Sie können sich nicht auf meine fortwährende Gutmütigkeit verlassen. Ich muss Ihnen zu meinem Bedauern demonstrieren, dass Ihre Handlungen Konsequenzen haben."

Er hob seinen linken Arm, schob den Ärmel seines Overalls nach oben und ein um seinen Unterarm geschnalltes Gerät kam zum Vorschein. Er drückte in schneller Folge einige Knöpfe und die Wand hinter ihm wurde durchsichtig.

Hinter der Wand sah Rodney einen Raum wie den, in dem er sich befand, grau, kahl, von nackten Glühbirnen erleuchtet. Auch hier stand ein metallener Stuhl, der am Boden festgeschraubt war. An der Wand hinter dem Stuhl konnte man einen Teil eines Paneels erkennen, aus dem einige Kabel heraushingen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann betraten zwei Soldaten den Raum hinter der Wand. Sie hatten eine Gestalt zwischen sich, die sie mehr schleiften, als führten und die Rodney schmerzhaft bekannt vorkam.

Als sie ihn in den Stuhl sacken ließen und ihn festschnallten, durchzuckte Rodney Entsetzen. Sheppard!

Es verschlug ihm den Atem, was er nun sah. Die Soldaten fesselten Johns Arme und Beine wie bei ihm selber, doch sie schlangen noch zusätzlich die breiten Lederriemen um seine Stirn.

Nun, als Johns Kopf angehoben war, schien er wacher zu werden und blickte sich um. Da sein Kopf fest mit der Rückenlehne des Stuhles verbunden war, blieben ihm nur Augenbewegungen, um seine Umgebung zu erfassen. Langsam schien die neue Umgebung in sein Bewusstsein vorzudringen und ein Anflug von Panik war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Nur kurz, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vielleicht, aber Rodney, der Sheppard besser kannte, als sonst jemand, erkannte, was es war. Dann wurde Johns Ausdruck hart und unbeugsam, wie in Erwartung dessen, was da kommen möge.

Sein Blick streifte die Wand, durch die Rodney das Schauspiel beobachtete, doch kein Erkennen zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

In diesem Moment erkannte McKay, dass es sich um so etwas, wie einen dieser Trickspiegel handeln musste, die auf der einen Seite durchsichtig waren, auf der anderen jedoch ganz normale Spiegel waren. Für John musste es eine völlig unauffällige Wand sein, die er sah.

Voller Grauen beobachtete Rodney, wie die Soldaten die Kabel nahmen und ihre Enden an Sheppards Körper befestigten.

„Die Kabel leiten Strom in dem Körper", erklärte der Befrager in fast plauderndem Tonfall. „Dauer und Intensität nehmen im Verlauf der Behandlung zu, schmerzhaft, aber nicht tödlich. Zumindest nicht gleich. Ich bin in der Lage, die Stromstärke so zu regulieren, dass der Betroffene unerträgliche Qualen leidet, aber dennoch am Leben bleibt."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Natürlich nicht ohne bleibende Langzeitschäden, aber das soll uns jetzt noch nicht kümmern."

Rodney glaubte, sein Herz würde zerspringen

Als die Soldaten fertig waren, nickten sie in Richtung der Wand und Salain drückte einen weiteren Knopf auf seinem Armgerät.

Egal, was Rodney erwartet hatte, was nun kam, traf ihn völlig unerwartet.

Die Wand wurde wieder undurchsichtig und schnitt seinen Blick von Sheppard ab.

Irritiert und panisch sah er zu Salain. Er wollte fragen, was das zu bedeuten habe, biss dann aber auf seine Unterlippe, um die Worte in seinem Mund einzusperren. Was er eben gesehen hatte, war das Ergebnis seines unbedachten Sprechens gewesen und vielleicht konnte er John ja retten, wenn er jetzt schwieg.

„Ich sehe, Sie lernen", konstatierte Salain. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine in einer entspannten Geste übereinander. Er inspizierte seine Fingernägel, als plötzlich aus dem Nebenraum ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte.

Ein qualvoll langer Schrei voller Schmerzen, der nicht enden wollte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verebbte er, doch in Rodney hallte er nach.

Er hatte sich unter dem Schrei zusammengekrümmt, so weit es seine Fesseln zuließen, wollte mitschreien, wollte „Hören Sie auf!" brüllen, wollte argumentieren, aber er kämpfte all das nieder, wollte keinen weiteren Fehler begehen, für den John büßen musste.

Als er glaubte, an all dem nicht gesagten, nicht geschrieenen zu ersticken, hörte er die leise Stimme Salains: „Sie dürfen sprechen."

Langsam hob Rodney den Kopf und sah den Befrager an.

„Was haben Sie ihm angetan?"

„Tz, tz, Sie haben nicht begriffen, oder?

„Was begriffen?"

„Sie haben nichts gesehen, oder? Sie wissen nicht, ob wir Colonel Sheppard wirklich bestraft haben, oder ob wir nur die Illusion erweckt haben."

In Rodney krampfte sich alles zusammen. „Aber…"

„Der Schrei? Jeder kann so einen Schrei ausstoßen."

„Aber warum?"

„Sie müssen begreifen, dass ihre Handlungen Konsequenzen haben. Sie wissen niemals, ob ihren Freunden etwas geschieht, wenn Sie nicht kooperieren oder wenn sie die Regeln brechen."

Rodney starrte ihn an, als er die ganze Tragweite dieses perfiden Spiels begriff.

„Es kann sein, dass Sie mit ihrem Fehler durchkommen, dass niemandem etwas geschieht, aber es kann auch sein, dass jemand schrecklich dafür büßen muss."

Langsam begann sich alles um Rodney zu drehen.

„Kommen wir nun zum Thema zurück, nachdem Sie ihre Lektion hoffentlich gelernt haben", fuhr Salain in sachlichem Tonfall fort.

„Was ich von Ihnen will, ist ganz einfach. Die Toradresse von Atlantis und ihren Code, mit dem Sie der Stadt übermitteln, dass Sie es sind und dass keine Gefahr droht."

Rodney schüttelte nur den Kopf, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Er schloss kurz die Augen. Das hier war ein Alptraum und wenn er die Augen öffnete, dann würde…

Er öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht des Befragers, der ihn interessiert musterte.

Doch Rodney wollte nicht aufgeben. Gut, dann war das hier kein Albtraum. Dann war es eben die Wirklichkeit, so schrecklich sie auch sein mochte. Aber sie würden in Kürze in Atlantis vermisst und man würde nachforschen, was ihnen widerfahren war. Ein Rettungsteam würde kommen, Marines, Scharfschützen, ein paar Jumper. Man würde sie in Nullkommanichts hier herausholen. Und bis dahin musste er nur durchhalten und nichts verraten.

Ja, das konnte er schaffen, es war nicht für lange und das konnte er, selbst wenn niemand es ihm zutraute.

Rodney reckte in einer unbewussten Geste des Trotzes das Kinn vor.

Ein leises Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Machen Sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen, 3727. Falls Sie glauben, man würde kommen und Sie retten, dann liegen Sie falsch. Natürlich wird man nachfragen, wenn Sie nicht innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitraums zurückkehren, aber wir werden ihren Leuten erklären, dass sie planmäßig durch das Sternentor gegangen sind. Allerdings habe es eine merkwürdige Energieentladung am Tor gegeben und falls das zu einer Fehlfunktion geführt hat, so sprechen wir unser tiefes Bedauern über den Verlust ihrer Leute aus. Wir werden angemessen betroffen sein und ihrer Regierung jede Unterstützung beim Verkraften dieses schrecklichen Verlustes zusichern."

Er lächelte versonnen, als er bemerkte, wie Rodney voller Schrecken die Augen aufriss.

„Vergessen Sie den Gedanken an Rettung. Alles, was Ihnen bleibt, bin ich.

Ich bin ihr Tag. Ich bin Ihre Nacht. Ohne mich werden Sie sterben."

Ein Teil in Rodney wollte auflachen, weil Salain so pathetisch klang, aber dieser Teil wurde erstickt von der nun aufkeimenden Panik, die ihn erfasste.

Ihm wurde plötzlich kalt und er merkte, dass er zitterte.

„Ich sehe schon, wir haben unser Pensum für heute erfüllt", sagte der Befrager leichthin.

„Ich bemühe mich, meine Klienten am ersten Tag nicht zu überfordern und ich denke, Sie haben jetzt einiges, worüber es sich nachzudenken lohnt."

Er betätigte eine Taste auf seinem Armgerät und wenige Momente später betraten zwei Soldaten den Raum. Sie entfernten zuerst Stuhl und Tisch, dann verließ Salain den Raum. Nun wandten die Soldaten sich McKay zu und lösten seine Fesseln. Er war kaum fähig, aufzustehen und mit einem schmerzhaften Kribbeln kehrte das Blut in Hände und Füße zurück.

Mehr taumelnd, als gehend wurde er von den beiden Soldaten in eine Einzelzelle geführt.


	5. Chapter 5

Das erste, was John Sheppard spürte, als er erwachte, war pochender Schmerz in der Schulter. Er fragte sich, woher dieser Schmerz kam, aber sein Gehirn war zu benebelt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Mund war staubtrocken und sein Schädel dröhnte. Nicht sehr hilfreich, wenn man versuchte, sich an die Ursache einer schmerzenden Schulter zu erinnern.

Dann sickerte es träge in sein Bewusstsein.

Man hatte ihn, halb betäubt zurück in die Zelle gestoßen und er war zu benommen gewesen, um den Sturz abzufangen. Krachend war er auf seiner Schulter gelandet, zuerst hatte der Schmerz ihn wacher gemacht, dann war er in eine tiefe Finsternis gestürzt.

Er überlegte, wieso er in die Zelle geschubst worden war und auch jetzt drangen die Erinnerungen nur zögernd in seine Gedanken.

Einige Zeit, nachdem sie Rodney geholt hatten, waren die Soldaten wieder gekommen. Sie hatten dem Team befohlen, sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand aufzustellen und in dem Wissen, dass Rodney in deren Gewalt war, war jeder Ansatz zu Widerstand erstickt worden.

Dann erinnerte er sich noch an einen kleinen Stich am Hals und daran, dass Carson, Teyla und Ronon zu Boden gestürzt waren.

Man hatte ihn scheinbar nicht so stark betäubt, wie die anderen, aber er fühlte, wie er zunehmend benebelter wurde. Die Soldaten zerrten ihn in einen Raum, fesselten ihn an einen Stuhl und befestigten Elektroden an seinem Körper. Er fürchtete das Schlimmste, wappnete sich, aber nichts geschah. Nach einer Weile machten sie ihn los und brachten ihn in die Zelle zurück. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war der stechende Schmerz in seiner Schulter beim Aufprall auf den Boden gewesen.

Seine Kameraden lagen noch immer betäubt auf dem Boden der Zelle.

Ein heißer Schreck durchfuhr ihn. Waren sie wirklich nur betäubt?

Den Schmerz in Kopf und Schulter ignorierend, kroch er zu ihnen und gönnte sich erst Entspannung, als er bei ihnen allen einen regelmäßigen Puls gefühlt hatte.

Eigentlich wollte er überlegen, was es mit dieser seltsamen Episode auf sich gehabt haben könnte, aber die bleierne Müdigkeit und der Kopfschmerz ließen ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Einzig die Sorge um Rodney, was sie von ihm wollten und was sie ihm möglicherweise antaten, verhinderte, dass er erneut in Bewusstlosigkeit sank.

~~~***~~~

Rodney wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Das Grauen, welches der Schrei in ihm ausgelöst hatte, war immer noch in seinen Eingeweiden präsent, er hatte sich auf die Pritsche gelegt und gehofft, irgendwann einzuschlafen. Doch wie er befürchtet hatte, war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Das Bild von John, der da an den Stuhl gefesselt wurde, drängte sich immer wieder vor sein geistiges Auge.

Und auch, wenn Salain gesagt hatte, ihm wäre nichts geschehen, war alleine die Vorstellung schrecklich genug.

Doch halt. Hatte Salain gesagt, John wäre nichts geschehen? Er hatte nur gesagt, er, Rodney, hätte nichts gesehen. Was, wenn sie John doch mit Stromstößen traktiert hatten? Was, wenn der Schrei doch von John gekommen war?

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Irgendwann, Stunden später, öffnete jemand die Tür und schob eine Schale mit einer grauen Masse in seine Zelle.

Rodney wollte nicht an Essen denken, aber er wusste auch, dass er bei Kräften bleiben musste, falls John und die anderen einen Ausbruch planten.

Er würgte einen Teil der Pampe herunter, schaffte es aber nicht, die Schale ganz zu leeren.

Durst.

Warum hatten sie ihm nichts zu trinken gebracht?

Irgendwann schlief er ein, aber seine Furcht fand sich in seinen Träumen wieder, so dass der Schlaf kaum erholsam war.

Soldaten kamen und rissen ihn aus dem Dämmerzustand, den man kaum Schlaf nennen konnte. Sie führten ihn wieder in den Verhörraum, fesselten ihn an den Stuhl und wie beim ersten Mal wurden erst der Tisch und dann der Stuhl des Befragers hereingebracht.

Befrager Salain beobachtete alles schweigend und setzte sich, sobald die Soldaten den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er freundlich. „Oder besser, guten Nachmittag. Oder Abend?"

Er lächelte milde. „Ich vergaß, Sie wissen ja nicht, was für eine Tageszeit ist."

Rodney starrte ihn an.

„Gut, beginnen wir. Sagen Sie mir, wer sind Sie?"

„Dr. Rodney McKay."

Der Befrager seufzte, als hätte er diese Antwort erwartet.

„Sie sind Gefangener 3727. Es ist völlig sinnlos, diese Tatsache immer wieder abzustreiten."

„Ich bin Rodney McKay. Dr. Rodney McKay", beharrte Rodney, der plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dass dies zur wichtigsten Tatsache seines Lebens wurde.

Wieder seufzte Salain, diesmal klang es ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Hören Sie, 3727, was ist so schwierig daran? Warum halten Sie daran fest?"

„Es ist mein Name!"

Salain lachte. „Es ist unwichtig, verstehen Sie denn nicht? Ihr Name hat hier ebenso wenig Bedeutung, wie die Tageszeit. Sie können mir doch einfach geben, was ich will."

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist bedeutungslos. Ihr Name, ihr Rang, ihr Wissen, Nichts zählt hier.

Hier zählt nur, was ich für wichtig erkläre. Ich definiere, welche Regeln hier gelten und was für Sie Bedeutung hat.

Ihr Name ist unwichtig, aber Sie können mir eine Freude machen, wenn Sie ihn aufgeben und akzeptieren, dass Sie Gefangener 3727 sind..

Sie können mir damit beweisen, dass Sie kooperativ sind, mich milde stimmen, das ist doch schon etwas."

Er lächelte wieder, aber seine Augen waren kalt.

„Sehen Sie nicht den Vorteil? Sie tun mir einen kleinen Gefallen, sie kommen mir entgegen und dabei verlieren Sie eigentlich nichts."

Rodney schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Nun gut, belassen wir es für heute dabei."

Rodney hätte mit Allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, in seine Zelle zurück gebracht zu werden.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ließ Salain ihn abführen und wieder verbrachte er Stunden in der schwach beleuchteten Einzelzelle.

Er wünschte sich, John, Teyla, Ronon und Carson wären bei ihm. Es war schrecklich, sich vorzustellen, wie es ihnen ergehen mochte.

Wieder wälzte er Gedanken und Sorgen und seine Furcht steigerte sich. Warum ließ Salain ihn einfach so wieder abführen? Warum insistierte er nicht, warum wandte er keine Gewalt an?

Na gut, er hatte zumindest Gewalt angedroht und vielleicht auch gegen John angewendet.

Alleine bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm fast übel, er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und versuchte die Vorstellung zu verdrängen.

Ein anderes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Durst. Er hatte brennenden Durst, nur der ganze Schrecken hatte ihn das vergessen lassen.

Jetzt, da der Durst sich bemerkbar machte, schien er unerträglich zu werden.

Doch als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, wurde nur eine Schale mit der grauen Masse herein geschoben, kein Wasser.

Rodney machte sich klar, dass auch der Brei Flüssigkeit enthielt und er nicht so schnell dehydrieren würde, aber es half nicht, gegen den brennenden Durst.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis sie ihn wieder holten, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber er war nicht vorbereitet, fragte sich, ob er jemals darauf vorbereitet sein würde.

Alles passierte, wie die Male zuvor, bis der Befrager wieder ihm gegenüber saß.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ro… Rodney McKay."

Der Befrager sah ihn an, dann ließ er seine Faust auf den Tisch krachen, dass Rodney zusammenzuckte.

Es hatte nur eine Sekunde gedauert, dann war Salain wieder die Ruhe selbst.

„Ich bin von Ihnen enttäuscht. Sie sind Gefangener 3727, das sagte ich Ihnen doch.

Sie zwingen mich, Sie zu bestrafen."

„Nein!" Rodney warf den Kopf verzweifelt hin und her.

Warum konnte er nicht einfach nachgeben? Was hielt ihn davon zurück?

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, wenn er hier nachgab, dann würde es keine Schranken mehr geben, dann würde er Salain alles geben, was dieser wollte.

„Tz, tz, ich habe Ihnen auch erklärt, dass alles, was sie tun, Konsequenzen haben wird.

Nun gut. Ich will heute nachsichtig sein und Ihnen das einmal durchgehen lassen."

Er strich sich mit der Hand über seine kurzen, grauen Haare und musterte Rodney mit dem Blick eines Vogels, der einen fetten Wurm erspäht hat.

„Dafür sollten Sie mir aber auch entgegen kommen, finde ich.

Also, wie lautet die Adresse des Tores in Atlantis?"

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg.

Rodney kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Einen Augenblick glaubte er, er würde vielleicht wieder in seine Zelle zurück gebracht.

Dann lächelte Salain wieder dieses mitleidige Lächeln. „Oh, es wird Ihnen nicht gefallen, 3727. Aber was soll ich tun? Sie zwingen mich dazu, zu handeln.

Wie glaubwürdig wäre ich vor Ihren Augen, wenn ich nicht angemessen auf Ihre Weigerung reagiere?"

Rodney sah ihn entsetzt an. „Nein! Verstehen Sie doch, ich kann es Ihnen nicht verraten, ich kann es nicht. Würden Sie ihr Volk verraten? Würden Sie es den Wraith preisgeben?"

„Natürlich nicht. Und ich weiß auch, dass Sie glauben, es nicht zu können. Aber es ist meine Aufgabe, Ihnen zu helfen, dass Sie es schaffen.

Ich verstehe, dass Sie noch glauben, Sie könnten ihre Stadt nicht verraten, aber glauben Sie mir, es wird den Tag geben, da können Sie es und es wird mein Verdienst sein, ihnen auf diesem Weg geholfen zu haben."

Er nickte Rodney aufmunternd zu.

„Aber nun wollen wir über unsere kleine Plauderei nicht vergessen, dass Sie nicht getan haben, was ich von Ihnen verlangt habe und dass das natürlich Konsequenzen haben muss."

Er drückte eine Taste auf seinem Arm-Gerät.

Rodney spürte, wie sich Furcht in ihm regte. Wie ein kleines Tier, das zusammengerollt schlafend hinter seinem Brustbein gelegen hatte und nun erwachte. Es reckte und streckte sich, wuchs und bewegte sich und nahm ihm den Raum zu Atmen.

Keuchend versuchte er Luft zu bekommen, aber das Gefühl, zu ersticken wurde übermächtig.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Atmung, dachte an das, war Carson ihm dazu erklärt hatte und langsam wurde es besser.

Salain beobachtete ihn und als er merkte, dass Rodney sich wieder beruhigte, sagte er: „Gut, ich dachte schon, Sie wollten uns verlassen. Etwas, das ich natürlich nicht zulassen dürfte."

Er wartete noch einen Moment, dann hob er die Hand. „Lauschen Sie!"

Rodney hörte zuerst nur leise Geräusche, die er nicht identifizieren konnte. Dann jedoch wurden die Geräusche lauter, er hörte dumpfe Schläge, einen Aufprall oder etwas ähnliches, ein Stöhnen, dann einen erstickten Aufschrei.

Gequält schloss er die Augen, wenn er doch nur auch seine Ohren verschließen konnte. Doch die geschlossenen Augen halfen nicht gegen die grauenhaften Bilder, die in seinem Geist erstanden. Was geschah dort? Was taten sie wem an?

Er spürte, wie etwas in ihm zu zerreißen drohte. Dann endeten die Geräusche und beklemmende Stille füllte den Raum. Rodney hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, was schlimmer war.

Dann hob Salain wieder die Hand und drückte eine Taste auf dem Arm-Gerät. Die Wand hinter ihm wurde durchsichtig.

Rodney schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als er Teyla erkannte, die schlaff zwischen zwei Soldaten hing. Ihr Overall war voller Blut, die Haare waren wirr und blutverschmiert und ihr Kopf lag unbeweglich auf ihrer Brust. Von ihrem Gesicht tropfte Blut und Rodney hatte einen Moment lang den Eindruck, die Zeit wäre verlangsamt und er könnte einen Tropfen sehen, der in Zeitlupe fiel und in einer winzigen Explosion auf dem Boden zerschellte.

Die Soldaten zerrten Teyla mit sich aus dem Raum und der Befrager ließ die Wand wieder undurchsichtig werden.

Rodney hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Erst als er das Geräusch hörte, mit dem seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen, merkte er, dass sein Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

Der Befrager musterte ihn mit seinen gefühllosen, blassen Augen und sagte sanft: „Sie lernen. Das sehe ich. Glauben Sie mir, beim nächsten Mal wird es leichter."

Dann wurde Rodney in seine Zelle zurück gebracht.


	6. Chapter 6

Zwei Soldaten brachten Teyla zurück in die Zelle und ließen sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

„Mein Gott, Teyla!" John kroch auf sie zu, aber auch Carson hatte sich schon vorsichtig zu der Athosianerin bewegt. Er untersuchte sie kurz und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Sie ist okay, nur ein wenig weggetreten."

Ronon starrte den Arzt an. „Was ist mit all dem Blut?"

„Nur Farbe." Carson seufzte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll, aber es ist nicht echt."

John horchte auf. Dann berichtete er den anderen noch einmal detailliert, wie er am ersten Tag ihrer Gefangenschaft in einen Raum gebracht und an einen Stuhl gefesselt worden war. Er erzählte von den Elektroden, die sie ihm am Körper befestigt hatten und dass dann nichts passiert war, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er einen markerschütternden Schrei gehört hatte.

Er hatte geglaubt, der sein von einem anderen Gefangenen ausgestoßen worden, hatte aber nichts Näheres erfahren und war danach direkt in die Zelle zurück gebracht worden.

Irgendwie ähnelte das dieser Sache mit Teyla, aber John konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Es musste etwas mit Rodney zu tun haben und ihn beschlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, als er darüber nachdachte.

Ronon sprach es als erster aus: „Sind das Tricks, um McKay zu täuschen? Aber warum foltern sie uns dann nicht vor seinen Augen. Das wäre viel effizienter."

Carsons Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, nein."

„Was?!?"

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe langsam."

John und Ronon starrten ihn an.

„Versteht ihr denn nicht? Sie lassen Rodney im Unklaren, ob uns etwas zustößt oder nicht. Er kann niemals wissen, ob das, was er sieht oder hört die Realität ist."

„Und wozu soll das gut sein?"

Carson seufzte gequält. „Das ist fortgeschrittener Psychoterror. Man kann jemanden nur sehr schwer brechen, wenn er keine Hoffnung mehr hat. Wenn er glaubt, er hätte nichts mehr zu verlieren und alles, was er tut führt ohnehin in eine Katastrophe. Verzweiflung ist keine gute Basis für das, was die vorhaben."

Er räusperte sich und sie konnten sehen, wie sehr ihn das quälte, was er sagen musste.

„Aber solange er die Hoffnung hat, dass denen, die den Preis für seine Fehler bezahlen müssen, vielleicht doch nichts geschieht, solange er sich daran klammern kann, dass vielleicht alles nicht so schlimm ist, solange kann man ihn manipulieren, ihn zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung hin und her taumeln lassen."

Er machte wieder eine Pause und rieb seine Hände in einer hilflos anmutenden Bewegung über sein Gesicht. „Sie wollen Rodney brechen."

John zuckte bei den Worten zusammen und in einer unwillkürlichen Bewegung hilfloser Wut schmetterte er seine Faust gegen die Wand. Das Blut, das seine Fingerknöchel hinunter rann, bemerkte er nicht einmal.

Ronon knurrte: „Wir müssen ihn da rausholen."

Doch zunächst einmal öffneten die Soldaten die Tür und schoben ihnen ihre Schalen mit dem bekannten grauen Brei herein.

Angewidert sahen sie darauf herunter, konnten sich nicht durchringen, das Zeug zu essen, besonders, da sie wussten, es würde ihnen wieder diese unerträgliche Benommenheit bringen, die das Denken vernebelte und jede Handlung zu müden Gesten verkommen ließ.

~~~***~~~

„Sagen Sie mir, wer Sie sind", begann Salain, wie in den letzten Tagen immer wieder, sein Verhör.

Rodneys Kehle war trocken, er hatte das Gefühl, seine Zunge wäre geschwollen und fülle den ganzen Mund aus. Mühsam versuchte er Speichel zu sammeln, um zu schlucken, um sprechen zu können.

„Rodney McKay", krächzte er und erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum.

Salain hob die Augebrauen und sagte dann mit ausdrucksloser Stimme: „Ja, das hatte ich mir gedacht. Sie sind noch nicht so weit. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir kurz vor einem Durchbruch stehen." Er nickte selbstzufrieden.

„Nun", fuhr er fort. „Ich will heute nachsichtig mit Ihnen sein. Und ich denke, Sie wissen meine Nachsicht zu schätzen.

Vielleicht wollen Sie mir ja als Dank für meine Nachsicht ein wenig entgegenkommen?"

Rodney schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, aber Salain, geschult in diesen Dingen, erkannte die Geste.

„Vielleicht ist meine Nachsicht nicht genug? Haben Sie einen Wunsch, den ich Ihnen erfüllen kann?"

Er sah Rodney auffordernd an und alles, was dieser hervorbringen konnte war: „Durst."

Salain nickte. „Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie durstig sind. Aber keine Sorge, wir lassen Sie nicht verdursten. Wir können ihnen Infusionen legen, bevor Ihr Zustand kritisch wird."

Er lächelte ein böses Lächeln. „Aber das hilft natürlich nicht gegen dieses brennende Gefühl, nicht wahr?"

Rodney sagte nichts, die Vorstellung, künstlich am Leben gehalten zu werden, um diese Verhöre noch länger durchstehen zu können, erschütterte ihn zutiefst.

„Aber das soll hier heute kein Thema sein", nahm Salain den Faden wieder auf.

In einer mittlerweile für Rodney erschreckend vertrauten Geste drückte er einen Knopf auf dem Arm-Gerät und nur kurze Zeit später betrat ein Soldat den Raum, einen Krug und ein Glas in der Hand. Er stellte beides vor Salain ab und verließ den Raum wieder, ohne Rodney auch nur anzusehen.

Salain öffnete seine Aktentasche und entnahm ihr einen Gegenstand, den Rodney nicht erkennen konnte.

Als der Befrager den Gegenstand aufklappte, erkannte Rodney ein Messer und zuckte zusammen. Er versuchte vergeblich, zurückzuweichen, aber Salain erreichte seinen Stuhl mit wenigen Schritten.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln beugte er sich zu Rodney herunter und durchtrennte die Lederfessel seiner rechten Hand.

Dann goss er das Glas voll mit Wasser aus dem Krug, stellte es auf an die Kante des Tisches vor Rodney und nickte auffordernd. „Sie dürfen trinken."

Rodney kämpfte den Durst nieder und starrte das Glas an. Was, wenn es vergiftet war, oder eine Wahrheitsdroge enthielt? Er nahm sich vor, nicht schwach zu werden, konnte aber ein Zucken in seiner befreiten Hand nicht unterdrücken, die wie automatisch nach dem Glas greifen wollte.

Salain runzelte die Stirn. „Trinken Sie."

Rodney rührte sich nicht und ein winziger Funke keimte in ihm auf, Es war ein schwaches, aber gutes Gefühl, in einer winzigen Situation Widerstand zu leisten, auf eine unbedeutende Art über seinen Gegner zu triumphieren.

Salain seufzte theatralisch. „Ich weiß, Sie fürchten, ich wollte Sie vergiften. Aber überlegen Sie. Ich habe kein Interesse, sie zu vergiften, es würde mit keinen Nutzen bringe, also warum sollte ich es tun?"

Rodney schwieg weiter, kostete das kleine bisschen Kontrolle aus, das ihm diese Situation vorgaukelte.

„Natürlich. Sie fürchten, ich habe ihnen eine Droge in das Wasser gemischt", fuhr Salain fort und sein Tonfall war nun fast unbekümmert, als betreibe er Smalltalk.

„Auch das ist nicht der Fall, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Es ist natürlich möglich, dass ich irgendwann zu solchen Mitteln greifen werde, wenn ich anders nicht zum Ziel komme.

Aber seien Sie versichert, ich erreiche mein Ziel immer ohne die Verwendung von Drogen oder körperlicher Gewalt. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich solche Mittel nicht benötige. Ich bin ein Meister meines Faches."

Er klang wirklich stolz, aber in Rodney krampfte sich etwas zusammen, als er die Worte hörte. Keine körperliche Gewalt? Er kämpfte den Drang nieder, Salain anzubrüllen, was mit Carson, John und Teyla sei. Ob das keine körperliche Gewalt gewesen wäre.

Aber er schaffte es, sich zu beherrschen, es würde nur wieder jemand anderes unter seiner Unbeherrschtheit leiden müssen. Erst der Geschmack von Kupfer ließ ihn bemerken, dass er sich so fest auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte, dass sie blutete.

Ein Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Befragers. „Oh, ich weiß, was sie gerade sagen wollten. Ihre Freunde wurden körperlicher Gewalt ausgesetzt, nicht wahr? Aber vergegenwärtigen Sie sich bitte, das war nicht ich. Ich habe keine Hand an sie gelegt und wenn Sie ehrlich sind, müssen Sie eingestehen, dass Sie es selber waren, der diese Zwischenfälle verursacht haben."

Er musterte Rodney einen Moment lang, dann lag plötzlich Stolz in seinem Blick, wie bei einem Lehrer, dessen Schüler eine Prüfung bestanden hatte.

„Sehen Sie, 3727, Sie haben es geschafft, sich zu beherrschen, obwohl sie liebend gerne etwas gesagt hätten. Trotz dieses mächtigen Dranges sind Sie still geblieben und haben die Regeln befolgt. Ich bin stolz auf Sie."

Er nickte zufrieden, dann deutete er auf das Wasserglas. „Und nun trinken Sie. Ich habe Ihnen erläutert, warum es nicht in meinem Interesse liegt, Ihnen schädliche Substanzen zuzufügen und ein geschulter Intellekt, wie Ihrer, sollte das verstehen können."

Der brennende Durst in Rodney wurde übermächtig und er ergab sich den Argumenten Salains.

Vorsichtig streckte er die freie Hand nach dem Glas aus, ängstlich, dass irgendetwas dazwischen kommen könnte, aber Salain nickte ihm nur lächelnd zu.

Rodney trank in großen, gierigen Schlucken, bis das Glas völlig leer war. Es schmeckte wunderbar, frisch und ein wenig perlend. Es war, als würde er das Elixier des Lebens trinken, dachte er in einer untypisch poetischen Anwandlung.

Dann stellte er das leere Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, während er das Gefühl genoss, das das kühle, klare Wasser in seinem Mund und seiner Kehle hinterlassen hatte.

Salain trat lächelnd wieder an ihn heran. „Sehen Sie, es war doch gar nicht so schwer, mir zu vertrauen, oder? Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind."

Er zog einen der dünnen Lederriemen aus seinem Aktenkoffer und fesselte Rodneys Handgelenk wieder an die Armlehne. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und betrachtete seinen Gefangenen schweigend.

Langsam bekam Rodney das Gefühl, als warte sein Peiniger auf irgendetwas und dessen Blicke kamen ihm immer mehr wie die eines Insektenforschers vor, der einen seltenen Schmetterling mit einer Nadel auf ein Stück Holz gespießt hatte.

Was dann kam, überraschte Rodney völlig und ließ ihm keine Sekunde Zeit, nachzudenken.

Reißender Schmerz ergriff seine Eingeweide und ein gequältes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Wellen von Krämpfen packten seinen Magen und er schaffte es gerade noch, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, bevor er sich schwallartig erbrach.

Wenigstens hatte er es vermieden, auf seine Beine und den Tisch zu erbrechen, aber ein Teil hatte seinen Arm getroffen. Das meiste jedoch landete mit einem klatschenden Geräusch auf dem Boden neben seinem Stuhl. Dieses Geräusch ließ neue Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen und er erbrach sich erneut. Wieder und wieder schüttelten die Krämpfe seinen Körper, und auch wenn sein Magen längst leer war, konnte er das Würgen nicht verhindern. Schmerz, Übelkeit und Erschöpfung schüttelten seinen Körper und er sehnte eine erlösende Ohnmacht herbei.

Doch sein Körper ließ ihn ein weiteres Mal im Stich und er blieb bei Bewusstsein, wenn auch nur knapp.

Irgendwann ließen die schmerzhafte Krämpfe langsam nach und auch der Würgreiz wurde allmählich weniger.

Salain beobachtete McKay ungerührt und als dieser sich wieder halbwegs aufrichtete, sagte der Befrager sanft: „Hm, da habe ich Sie wohl belogen. Nur weil etwas primär nicht in meinem Interesse liegt, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht fähig bin, es zu tun."

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Lektion verstanden?"

Mehr als ein schwaches Nicken brachte Rodney nicht zustande.

Kurz darauf wurde er in seine Zelle zurück gebracht. Sie schleiften ihn mehr, als dass er gehen konnte und in seiner Zelle rollte er sich auf dem Boden zusammen und versuchte nur noch die Nachwehen der Krämpfe zu überstehen.

Nach einer Weile ließen sie nach, wurden aber von Schüttelfrost und dem Gefühl eisiger Kälte abgelöst. Rodney wusste, dass er das hier nicht mehr lange würde überstehen können, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft, daran zu denken, was die Alternativen waren.

Neben Erschöpfung, Fieber, Durst und dem immer noch brennenden Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden breitete sich Verzweiflung in Rodney aus. Was auch immer er tat, was auch immer Salain sagte oder tat, es führte immer nur zu einem Resultat: Es ging ihm immer schlechter und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Er hörte aus der Ferne ein leises Geräusch, wie das Wimmern eines sterbenden Tieres und es dauerte lange, bis er erkannte, dass er selber es war, der dieses Geräusch machte.


	7. Chapter 7

Wieder einmal ließ die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels nach, aber es dauerte von Mal zu Mal länger, bis sie wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf hatten.

John rappelte sich mühsam vom Boden auf und half dann Teyla auf eine der Pritschen. Auch Ronon und Carson kamen langsam wieder zu sich. Sie starrten wütend auf die Schalen mit dem grauen Brei, der sie mit Sicherheit wieder betäuben würde. Es war eigentlich keine Wahl, die sie hatten. Wenn sie das graue Zeug verweigerten, würden sie verhungern und außerdem würde die Soldaten kommen und sie sowieso betäuben. Es war eine no-win Situation und John hasste es sie tiefstem Herzen.

Plötzlich hörte er tumultartige Geräusche aus dem Gang. Er winkte die anderen an die Tür heran und sie lauschten.

Viel gab es nicht zu hören, nur das Geräusch rascher Schritte und gedämpfte Stimmen in einiger Entfernung. Dann hörten sie Schüsse und entfernte Explosionen.

„Tretet von der Tür weg", schallte eine Stimme zu ihnen hinein.

Sie sprangen rückwärts, an die Wand, die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war.

Ein Knall, Staub, Rauch und Trümmerstücke hüllten sie ein, aber als sie wieder etwas sehen konnten, huschten Malin und einige Andere in ihre Zelle.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung? Könnt ihr laufen?"

Sie nickten benommen, rappelten sich dann aber auf.

„Schnell, ein paar eurer Leute sind gekommen, wir holen euch hier heraus, dann verschwindet ihr mit ihnen durch das Sternentor. Wir müssen uns beeilen, einige meiner Leute haben ein Ablenkungsmanöver gestartet, mit dem sie die Wachen und die Soldaten beschäftigen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie das durchhalten."

Er winkte ihnen, ihm zu folgen, doch John rief leise: „Rodney! Sie haben Dr. McKay von uns getrennt, wir müssen ihn holen."

Malin zögerte, dann nickte er. „Wo ist er?"

Eine Frau trat vor. „Ich weiß, wo die Einzelzellen sind. Ich durfte auch einmal Gast in diesem Verlies sein." Sie schluckte sichtbar und ein Ausdruck von Schmerz legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Ich glaube ich finde seine Zelle."

Sie ging voran, bog in eine Gang links ein und blieb vor der zweiten Tür stehen. Es war die einzige Tür, die verschlossen war, die anderen standen offen.

„Hier. Glaube ich."

„Tiria!" Malin klang ungeduldig.

„Ja ja, ich glaube er ist dieser Gang hier. Ich war halb betäubt, als sie mich hergebracht haben. Und als sie mich freiließen, war ich zu erschüttert, um mir etwas zu merken", sagte sie zerknirscht.

Malin nickte. Dann klopfte er vorsichtig an der Tür, lauschte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich höre nichts."

„Ich fürchte, er ist zu schwach, um sich bemerkbar zu machen", meinte Carson besorgt.

„Wir sprengen das Schloss auf und hoffen, dass er weit genug von der Tür entfernt ist", meinte Malin und befestigte eine kleine Sprengladung am Türrahmen.

Die Geräusche in den Gängen wurden plötzlich lauter, als bewegten sich Kämpfer auf sie zu.

„Schnell", knurrte Ronon. „Ich halte uns den Rücken frei. Er streckte seine Hände den Leuten aus Malins Gruppe entgegen und nach einem fragenden Zögern verstanden sie. Zwei von ihnen reichten ihm ihre Waffen und Ronon nahm hinter der Gruppe seine Position ein.

Die jungen Leute taten es ihm instinktiv gleich und achteten darauf, ob der Kampflärm zu ihnen kommen würde.

Der Rest von ihnen ging in Deckung, als die Sprengladung auch schon hochging und mit einem fürchterlichen Knall, Staub und Rauch die Tür aus ihren Angeln fiel.

Doch statt scheppernd auf dem Boden aufzukommen, gab sie kein Geräusch von sich, als sie liegen blieb.

Blitzartig begriff John, dass das nur eines bedeuten konnte. Sie war auf Rodney gefallen.

Er sprang in die Zelle und zerrte die schwere Stahltür von der auf dem Boden liegenden Gestalt.

Carson folgte ihm und kniete sofort neben McKay nieder.

Er untersuchte ihn flüchtig und runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist sehr schwach, hat hohes Fieber und ist extrem dehydriert. Wir müssen ihn sofort hier raus und nach Atlantis bringen!"

Ronon war plötzlich neben ihnen erschienen und hob McKay ohne einen Kommentar, oder sichtbare Anstrengung auf seine Arme.

„Gehen wir", sagte er.

Malin führte sie durch einige Gänge in die tieferen Keller des Gebäudes. Hier folgten sie einigen weiteren Gängen, die, wie Malin ihnen erklärte, zu einem entfernten Ausgang führten. Offenbar waren das Fluchttunnel, die die Menschen hier nutzten, um bei Wraithangriffen in die Wälder zu entkommen.

Sie machten eine kurze Rast, damit Carson sich McKay genauer ansehen konnte und Malin berichtete ihnen, was geschehen war.

Offenbar hatte Atlantis nur kurz der Erklärung des Protektors geglaubt, was die Energieentladung beim Tor anging, die sie angeblich hatte verschwinden lassen.

Einer der Wissenschaftler, Radek Zelenka vermutete John, hatte die Toraufzeichnungen untersucht und festgestellt, dass es, während das Wurmloch etabliert gewesen war, keinerlei Anomalien gegeben hatte, die man in den Aufzeichnungen hätte finden müssen.

Also war eine weitere Delegation von Atlantis gekommen, um ihr Verschwinden vor Ort zu untersuchen, sie waren jedoch auf die strikte Ablehnung des Protektors und der Regierung gestoßen. Diese wiesen jede Schuld oder auch nur jedes Wissen von sich und verwiesen die atlantische Delegation des Planeten. Des Weiteren verbaten sie sich empört jeden weiteren Kontakt.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Malin und seine Leute Kontakt zu den Atlantern aufgenommen und ihnen von der Verhaftung des Teams berichtet. Sie sagten ihre Hilfe zu und mit ihrer Unterstützung gelang es, ein weiteres Team auf den Planeten zu schmuggeln, das sich versteckte und darauf wartete, dass Malin Sheppard und seine Leute befreite.

Und nun waren sie hier. Der Puddeljumper mit dem anderen Team erwartete sie außerhalb der Hauptstadt und würde mit ihnen direkt zum Tor fliegen.

„Aber ihr seid mit uns zusammen gefangen genommen worden", fragte Sheppard misstrauisch nach.

„Das war nur eine Formalität", erklärte Tiria, die neben Malin hockte. „Malin ist beim Volk sehr beliebt, wir hoffen, dass er den Protektor bei den nächsten Wahlen ablösen kann. So war es nicht möglich, ihn dauerhaft verschwinden zu lassen. Man ließ uns frei und hoffte wohl, dass es zu keinerlei Zwischenfällen kommen würde, wenn ihre Leute die Geschichte des Protektors glauben würden. Immerhin hat er sich jedweden weiteren Kontakt verbeten, um sicher zu sein, ihre Leute nie wieder zu sehen."

Sheppard nickte. Das klang alles logisch und er war froh, dass es auf diesem Planeten auch andere Menschen gab, als nur die Regierung und die Soldaten, die ihr gegenüber loyal waren.

„Ich kann hier nichts für Rodney tun, ich habe nicht einmal meine Notausrüstung", meldete sich Beckett zu Wort. „Wenn wir ihn nicht schleunigst hier heraus bekommen, kann ich nicht sagen, ob er es überleben wird."

Wie, um diese Worte zu bestätigen, gab Rodney ein schwaches Stöhnen von sich, ohne jedoch die Augen zu öffnen.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass er bei Bewusstsein bleibt", sagte der Arzt, als Ronon McKay wieder aufhob.

Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg, schweigend und voller Furcht um das Leben ihres Kameraden.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann endete der Gang in einer Tür, von der Malin erklärte, sie führe in den Wald. Sie traten hinaus in eine klare Nacht.

Geschützt durch das dichte Laubwerk, arbeiteten sie sich zum Rand des Waldes vor, wo sie von Major Lorne und seinem Team erwartet wurden. Gerade, als sie auf den Jumper zueilten, eröffnete jemand das Feuer auf sie. Ronon ließ McKay ins Gras gleiten und ergriff seine zwei Waffen.

John wollte gerade jemanden um eine Waffe bitten, als ihn ein Schuss in den Arm traf. Der Aufprall des Geschosses ließ ihn taumeln und er ging zu Boden.

Carson, der neben McKay in die Knie gegangen war, robbte zu John, um die Verletzung zu untersuchen. Bevor er sich von McKay abwendete, zog er einen von Lornes Team zu sich heran. Er zeigte auf McKay: „Achten Sie auf ihn und sorgen Sie dafür, dass er nicht das Bewusstsein verliert. Stellen Sie ihm alberne Fragen, wer er ist, wo er wohnt, was für ein Datum wir haben. Solche Dinge. Und passen Sie auf, dass niemand ihn verletzt!"

Ehe der junge Soldat reagieren konnte, schob sich Beckett auf John zu und untersuchte seinen Arm.

Der Soldat beugte sich über Rodney, rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter, aber außer einem Stöhnen bekam er keine Reaktion.

„Sir, hören Sie mich? Sir?" Der Soldat bemühte sich, eindringlich, aber nicht zu laut zu sprechen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen.

„Sir? Können Sie mir sagen, wer Sie sind?"

Ein weiteres Stöhnen war die Antwort, dann teilten sich McKays Lippen,

„3727", flüsterte er krächzend, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Dann fiel er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.


	8. Chapter 8

Der Kampf war kurz und außer Sheppards Arm gab es keine weiteren Verletzungen. Die Soldaten der Regierung waren schnell ausgeschaltet und Malin verabschiedete sich von John, Teyla, Ronon und Carson.

„Ich schäme mich so für mein Volk", sagte er leise, als er vor John stand.

Dieser nickte. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Malin. Sorgen Sie einfach dafür, dass es in Zukunft besser wird."

„Ich werde alles geben, dass sich die Dinge ändern", sagte der junge Mann aufrichtig. „Und wenn es soweit ist, werden Sie willkommene Gäste meines Volkes sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob jeder von uns es ertragen könnte, noch einmal auf diesen Planeten zu kommen", sagte Carson mit leiser Stimme und sein Blick war auf die zusammengekrümmte, bewusstlose Gestalt Rodneys gerichtet, der auf einer improvisierten Trage gerade in den Jumper gebracht wurde.

Malin nickte, Traurigkeit in den Augen. „Ich verstehe. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Sie nicht über jeden unseres Volkes schlecht denken."

Lächelnd erwiderte Teyla: „Bestimmt nicht, Malin. Ohne die Hilfe ihrer Freunde wären wir jetzt nicht hier und so etwas vergessen wir nicht." Sie schüttelte dem Esperianer herzlich die Hand und auch John verabschiedete sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. So sehr er fair sein wollte, ein einziger Blick auf Rodney reichte ihm, um Wut und Angst um das Leben seines Freundes wieder hoch kochen zu lassen.

Es war nicht fair Malin gegenüber, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Hätte man ihn selber misshandelt und verhört, wäre er vielleicht leichter bereit gewesen, zu verzeihen.

Dennoch bemühte er sich sehr um ein freundliches Lächeln, aber er konnte in Malins Augen sehen, dass dieser genau erkannte, was wirklich in John vorging.

Einzig Ronon beteiligte sich nicht an der Verabschiedung, sondern starrte finster zum Jumper, in dem gerade die Trage mit Rodney verschwunden war.

„Gehen wir", sagte er knapp und stieg ein.

Sie verließen den Planeten ohne weiter behelligt zu werden, die Tumulte in der Hauptstadt schienen alle Kräfte der Regierung gebunden zu haben.

Auf Atlantis übernahm Carson sofort das Kommando und schaffte sie alle auf die Krankenstation. Ronons Proteste überging er genauso, wie er den Einwand, er wäre selber geschwächt und müsse versorgt werden, beiseite wischte.

Sich selber, Ronon und Teyla verordnete er einen Vitamin-Cocktail und eine Zweiliterflasche Mineralwasser, dann ließ er die beiden wieder gehen.

John und Rodney wurden sofort versorgt und während Johns Schulter im Akutbereich von dem Dienst habenden Arzt chirurgisch versorgt wurde, begleitete Carson Rodney in den abgetrennten Bereich für kritisch kranke Patienten.

Trotz aller Müdigkeit wollte er sich selber um ihn kümmern und seine Kollegen respektierten diesen Wunsch. Sie assistierten ihm, überließen ihm aber die Leitung.

Nachdem Rodneys Kreislauf stabilisiert und er mit ausreichend Flüssigkeit versorgt wurde, hätte er eigentlich erwachen müssen, doch sein komatöser Zustand hielt an.

Und so lag er da, als Dr. Beckett endlich Ronon, Teyla und John erlaubte, ihn zu sehen.

John hatte den Arm in einer Schlinge und war von den Schmerzmitteln halb betäubt, aber er hatte darauf bestanden, Rodney zu sehen. Ronon stützte ihn, denn trotz Carsons Ermahnungen hatte John sich standhaft geweigert, einen Rollstuhl zu benutzen.

Carson war zu müde, um sich noch auf weitere Diskussionen einzulassen und so standen sie nun an Rodneys Bett.

„Er bekommt kreislaufunterstützende und fiebersenkende Medikamente und ist im Moment stabil", sagte Carson leise, aber die Frage, was wirklich los war, klang unausgesprochen in seiner Stimme mit.

Teyla legte sanft ihre Hand auf Rodneys Arm. „Vielleicht braucht er einfach Ruhe."

„Ja, vielleicht", murmelte Carson und rieb sich die Augen. „Und da ist er nicht der Einzige. Wir sollten uns alle ausruhen."

John schwankte leicht und wurde von Ronon fester gepackt. „Ich bringe ihn in sein Bett", sagte der und schob John überraschend sanft in die Richtung des Krankenbettes.

„Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte Teyla zum Abschied und verließ die Krankenstation.

John musste die nächsten Tage in der Krankenstation bleiben, aber seine Schulter machte gute Fortschritte, so dass Dr. Beckett sehr zufrieden war.

Nach drei Tagen erklärte er John: „Morgen früh können Sie in Ihr Quartier zurückkehren, wenn Sie sich täglich hier für eine Antibiotika-Infusion einfinden."

John stöhnte. Er hasste Spritzen. „Muss das sein? Ich meine, wozu soll das gut sein? Mir geht es gut und die Schmerzmittel, die Sie mir geben, reichen völlig aus."

Carson verdrehte die Augen. „Hören Sie. Kugeln sind im Allgemeinen nicht steril und Schultergelenke sind im Allgemeinen ein in sich geschlossener, steriler Raum. Dringt ein unsteriler Gegenstand in einen geschlossenen, sterilen Raum ein, kommt es zu einer Infektion. Und im Allgemeinen führt ein infiziertes Schultergelenk dazu, dass die Schulter steif bleibt. Wollen Sie das?"

John schüttelte ergeben den Kopf. „Gut, also täglich eine Infusion. Wie lange?"

„Zehn Tage. Von denen wir jetzt schon drei geschafft haben." Carson lächelte.

Im Gegensatz zu John verbesserte sich Rodneys Zustand nicht. Er lag noch immer komatös in seinem Krankenbett und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf die unterschiedlichsten Stimulanzien, die Carson ihm verabreichte.

Das Team besuchte ihn jede Tag, aber auch sie erreichten keine Änderung seines Zustandes, obwohl Teyla jeden Tag mehrere Stunden bei ihm saß, und mit ihm sprach, während Ronon nur bewegungslos neben dem Bett stand und Rodney ansah, als wolle er ihn ins Leben zurück starren.

Auch John verbrachte Zeit an Rodneys Bett, aber weniger, als die anderen. Er ertrug es nicht, seinen Freund so leblos dort liegen zu sehen, als hätte dieser aufgegeben.

Hilflosigkeit und kalte Wut mischten sich mit Angst, dass er nicht wieder er selbst werden würde, wenn er auf Rodneys blasses Gesicht hinuntersah.

Und am Wenigsten ertrug er die Stille, die nur von dem Summen der Geräte und gelegentlichen Alarmtönen unterbrochen wurde. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, einen Redeschwall oder eine Schimpftirade von Rodney zu hören.

In der Nacht vor seiner Entlassung, als alles still war in der Krankenstation und er aus dem Dienstzimmer des Pflegers nur das gelegentliche Blättern einer Zeitung hörte, schlich er sich noch einmal an Rodneys Bett.

Lange stand er unbeweglich da und sah seinen Freund an. Wirre Gedanken gingen durch seinen Kopf, während er wieder die Mischung aus Wut, Furcht und Ohnmacht niederkämpfte.

Er lauschte noch einmal auf die Geräusche der Krankenstation, sah sich noch einmal um, ob er wirklich unbeobachtet war.

Schließlich hob er langsam seine Hand und strich vorsichtig über Rodneys Gesicht. Es fühlte sich richtig an und er ließ die Hand an Rodneys Wange liegen.

Dann flüsterte er: „Komm schon, mein Freund. Wir haben das nicht alles durchgestanden, damit du jetzt… schlapp machst."

Er blieb lange so stehen, hoffte tief in seinem Herzen, dass Rodney ihn hörte und fühlte und dass er den Kampf aufnehmen würde.

Vier Tage später erwachte Rodney unvermittelt und kaum hatte er sich einigermaßen erholt, bestand er darauf, entlassen zu werden und in sein Labor gehen zu können.

Er war pampig, unfreundlich, aufbrausend und wurde geradezu ausfallend, als Carson ihm erklärte, er müsse sich schonen. Alles in Allem schien er ganz der Alte zu sein, doch Carson ließ sich nicht täuschen und bestand darauf, dass Rodney nicht wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurückkehren durfte, bevor er nicht eine ganze Reihe von Sitzungen mit Kate Heightmeyer hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Rodney tobte, doch es half alles nichts. Carson erklärte, er werde erlauben, dass Rodney in seinem Labor forsche, aber der aktive Dienst käme nicht in Frage, bevor nicht der psychische Aspekt der Gefangenschaft auf Esperia abgearbeitet sei.

John versuchte Rodney damit zu beruhigen, dass er ihm erklärte, das Team würde derzeit sowieso nicht auf Außenmissionen gehen. „Meine Schulter setzt mich noch mindestens acht Wochen außer Gefecht und in der Zeit kannst du doch Carson den Gefallen tun. Er wird sowieso nicht nachgeben."

„Ach lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte Rodney. „Mir fehlt nichts. Man hat mir nichts getan, außer meinen Handgelenken." Er rieb sich die Arme und Johns Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf die zarten rosa Striemen der verheilenden Wunden um Rodneys Hände, wo die Lederriemen in die Haut eingeschnitten hatten. „Oh, und natürlich ist da noch eine Tür, die auf mich gefallen ist und mir einige Rippen geprellt hat." Rodneys Tonfall war ätzend geworden, dann aber beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Ich war dehydriert und am Ende meiner Kräfte, aber davon habe ich mich jetzt erholt. Es besteht keinerlei Grund, mich wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln."

So hypochondrisch Rodney sonst war, jetzt schien ihm nichts wichtiger zu sein, als zu seinem Alltag zurück zu kehren und zu vergessen.

Doch John wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. Er hatte es in ähnlichen Situationen selber versucht und es brauchte einfach Zeit. Er war nicht der Ansicht, dass Gespräche mit der Psychologin helfen konnten, aber er verstand Carsons und Elisabeths Weigerung, Rodney wieder in den aktiven Dienst zu lassen, bevor er nicht zumindest einigermaßen wiederhergestellt war.

Dennoch glaubte er, dass er und sein Team vielleicht eher in der Lage waren, Rodney zu helfen, ja, wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er in erster Linie, dass er selber es war, der das konnte. Und er war fest entschlossen, alles dafür zu tun.


	9. Chapter 9

Selbst Rodney sah irgendwann ein, dass es sinnlos war, sich weiter mit Carson zu streiten und stimmte zu, sich psychologisch behandeln zu lassen.

Und so fand er sich eines Nachmittags in Dr. Heightmeyers Büro ein.

Er saß in einem dieser weichen Sessel, die Behaglichkeit vortäuschen wollten in einer Situation, die absolut unbehaglich war.

Bevor Kate Heightmeyer überhaupt ansetzen konnte, etwas zu sagen, redete er los.

„Hören Sie, mir ist nichts passiert. Ich war erschöpft, dehydriert und hatte Fieber. Meine Handgelenke waren von den Fesseln verletzt, aber ansonsten ist mir nichts geschehen. Man hat mich verhört, aber weder geschlagen, noch anderweitig gefoltert. Ich wurde einfach nur befragt. Gefangen, befragt, befreit. Ende der Geschichte."

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und schob das Kinn vor.

„Wie hat man sie befragt, was ist bei diesen Befragungen vorgefallen?", fragte Dr. Heightmeyer ruhig. „Es gibt noch andere Methoden, jemanden unter Druck zu setzen, als körperliche Gewalt."

Rodney schwieg, dann sagte er trotzig: „Ich erinnere mich nicht."

Dr. Heightmeyer stellte noch ein paar weitere Fragen, meinte dann jedoch, dass es keinen Sinn habe, solange Rodney nicht mitarbeiten wolle.

„Das hätte ich Ihnen auch gleich zu Anfang sagen können, dann hätten wir uns diese Zeitverschwendung sparen und ich hätte mich wichtigen Forschungen widmen können", giftete Rodney, als er den Raum verließ.

Er hastete zu seinem Quartier, froh, dass er dieses Thema erst einmal abhaken konnte.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass dieses Thema keineswegs abgehakt, sondern lediglich aufgeschoben war, aber er drängte sie zurück in die Tiefen seine Geistes, aus denen sie aufgestiegen war.

Was er jetzt als Letztes brauchte, war ein kleiner Besserwisser in seinem Kopf.

Er warf sich auf sein Bett und überlegte, was er weiter tun sollte. Außenmissionen waren bis auf weiteres gestrichen, an seinen Projekten wollte er nicht arbeiten, die Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Wissenschaftlern kam auch nicht in Frage.

Alleine die Vorstellung ihrer neugierigen und mitleidigen Blicke verursachte ihm körperliche Übelkeit. Natürlich würde niemand es wagen, ihn nach seinen Erlebnissen zu befragen, aber es reichte, dass sie durch die atlantische Gerüchteküche mit Andeutungen und Vermutungen versorgt worden waren und sich ihren eigenen Teil dazu dachten. Das alles würde ihm Blicke einbringen, die er nicht zu ertragen gewillt war.

Er begann in seinem Quartier auf und ab zu tigern. Zog wahllos Bücher aus dem Regal, blätterte in ihnen, schob sie zurück und nahm seine unruhige Wanderung wieder auf.

Herrgottnochmal, er war Wissenschaftler, es musste doch möglich sein, das ganze mit dem analytischen Teil seines Gehirns zu verarbeiten und dann ad acta zu legen.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, sich bewusst auf die Geschehnisse zu konzentrieren, sich die Situationen vor Augen zu rufen und zu analysieren, wurde er überschwemmt von einer Woge emotionaler Eindrücke, denen er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Angst, Abscheu, Verzweiflung, Ohmacht und ein undefinierbarer, innerer Schmerz brandeten über ihn hinweg und nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen, ließen ihn taumeln und schalteten jeden Ansatz rationaler Herangehensweise aus.

Ein Zustand, den er kaum alleine ertrug, geschweige denn in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen erleben wollte.

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Carson und einige Pfleger seine Albträume erlebt hatten.

Er würde einen Teufel tun und Kate Heightmeyer davon erzählen, was seine Fantasie ihm angetan hatte, nachdem der Befrager ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass hinter der Wand _alles_ möglich war und er niemals wusste, was wirklich passiert war.

Seine Kollegen hatten ihm sofort, nachdem er wach und wieder aufnahmefähig war, erzählt, dass ihnen nichts getan worden war. Niemandem von ihnen.

Aber das minderte nicht die Träume von dem, was er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Es war einzig seine Vorstellungskraft gewesen, jenes Werkzeug seines Verstandes, das ihn sonst auf so brillante Ideen kommen ließ, das ihn diesmal bis in die tiefste Hölle befördert hatte.

Und wenn er sich auch noch so oft sagte, dass niemandem etwas geschehen war, so konnte das die Empfindungen, die er in dem Momenten, als er glaubte, seine Freunde müssten für seine Fehler bezahlen, gehabt hatte, nicht rückgängig machen.

So wenig die Misshandlungen seiner Freunde real waren, so real war doch der Schmerz, den er bei den Gedanken daran empfunden hatte und sein Nachhall ließ noch immer Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen und nahm ihm die Kraft zu atmen, zu denken, zu handeln.

Und am Schlimmsten war das Wissen, dass er kurz davor gewesen war, aufzugeben, dass sein Kampfwille erloschen war. Er wusste, dass er ohne die Befreiung an dem Punkt gewesen war, an dem er Salain alles gegeben hätte.

Er hasste den Gedanken, wie schwach er war. John wäre bestimmt viel stärker gewesen. Er hätte Salain mit bissigen Bemerkungen gekontert, er hätte seine Angst heruntergeschluckt und sich nicht klein kriegen lassen. John hätte Salain niemals an den Punkt bringen können, an dem er aufgegeben hätte und dieser Gedanke quälte ihn jetzt mehr, als jeder andere.

Über all das würde er mit _niemandem_ reden.

Das hier war privat, verdammt. Privater, als irgendetwas sonst in seinem Leben und er war nicht gewillt, das mit jemandem zu diskutieren.

Aber dennoch wusste er, dass er etwas tun musste, dass er nicht weiter in seinem Quartier herumtigern konnte, denn je länger er sich mit dem Thema beschäftigte, desto schlimmer wurden seine Panikanfälle.

Dann durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke, wie er diese endlosen und schmerzhaften Gedankenspiralen beenden könnte.

Natürlich war der Gedanke etwas extrem, aber schließlich war seine Situation ja auch extrem, oder etwa nicht?

Die Uhrzeit völlig ignorierend, stürmte aus seinem Quartier und rannte die nächtlich stillen Gänge der Stadt entlang.

John Sheppard wanderte ebenso durch sein Quartier, wie Rodney es getan hatte. Und wenn auch seine Gedanken weniger grausam waren, so ließen sie ihm doch genauso wenig zur Ruhe kommen.

Seit er Rodney am späten Nachmittag auf einem der Korridore begegnet war, und dieser ihn völlig in Gedanken versunken gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch um McKay.

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was in Rodney vor sich ging, aber er hatte den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck des Wissenschaftlers gesehen und der sprach eine eigene Sprache.

Was auch immer Rodney mit Heightmeyer besprach, es schien nicht wirklich geholfen zu haben. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab.

Es musste andere Möglichkeiten geben, Rodney zu helfen und wenn das einer konnte, dann war er es, davon war er überzeugt.

Er sah auf seine Uhr. Kurz vor Vier und er hatte noch keine Minute geschlafen.

Verflucht. So, wie es aussah, würde er auch keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen, wenn er nicht wenigstens einmal nach Rodney sah, um seine Sorgen zu beruhigen.

Er zog sich rasch an und marschierte entschlossen zu Rodneys Quartier.

Als sich dort auch nach mehreren Versuchen niemand meldete, breitete sich klamme Furcht in John aus. Er öffnete den Türmechanismus mit dem Überbrückungscode, den er als militärischer Leiter von Atlantis für Notfälle hatte.

Dies war ja wohl ein Notfall, versuchte er die protestierende Stimme in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann wappnete er sich einen Moment gegen die schrecklichen Szenarien, die seine Fantasie ihm vorspielte und betrat den Raum.

Er war leer. Ebenso das Bad und Johns Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Aber wo steckte Rodney?

Wieder keimte ein ungutes Gefühl in Johns Magengegend auf, dann aber dachte er an das Offensichtliche. Das Labor.

Er lief mit eiligen Schritten in den Wissenschaftsbereich und schon aus dem Gang konnte er erkennen, dass aus Rodneys Labor ein Lichtschimmer auf den Korridor fiel.

Ein zentnerschweres Gewicht löste sich aus Johns Brust und erst jetzt, als er wieder frei atmen konnte, merkte er, wie sehr er sich um seinen Freund sorgte.

Sheppard klopfte an die Tür des Labors, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und der Anblick verschlug ihm den Atem.

Das Labor war voll gestellt mit Whiteboardtafeln und auf dem festgeschraubten Labortisch in der Mitte des Raumes leuchtete matt das Display von Rodneys Laptop.

Der Wissenschaftler selber stand vor den Tafeln, eine Hand am Kinn, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Rodney?"

Keine Reaktion, dann stürmte Rodney plötzlich auf eine der Tafeln los, und begann mit Feuereifer eine Formel darauf zu schreiben.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Die Falten in seiner Stirn vertieften sich und er trat zu einer anderen Tafel, die schon beschrieben war, wischte etwas weg und schrieb erneut an der Gleichung herum.

Er drehte sich zum Laptop um und schien etwas aus dem Augenwinkel zu bemerkten.

„Oh. John…"

„Rodney?"

„Ähh… ist was?"

„Rodney, was machst du hier?"

„Ich arbeite. Das sieht man doch." Rodney klang ungeduldig und schielte bereits zum Laptop.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?"

„Ich bin Wissenschafter, kein Bürokrat. Brillante Ideen halten sich nun mal nicht an Bürozeiten", brauste McKay auf.

John seufzte. „Und was ist das hier?" Sein Arm beschrieb einen vagen Bogen, der die Anordnung von Tafeln umfasste.

Rodney war schon am Laptop angekommen und tippte auf der Tastatur herum.

„Ein Rätsel", nuschelte er und seine gesamte Körperhaltung drückte aus, dass er nun wieder jede Störung ignorierte.

John seufzte noch einmal und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, um Rodney zuzusehen. Erst als er merkte, dass er kurz davor war, an besagtem Türrahmen herunter zu Boden zu gleiten, beschloss er, doch lieber noch für ein paar Stunden sein Bett aufzusuchen.

Seine quälende Sorge um Rodney hatte er erst einmal beruhigt, denn was auch immer McKay dort trieb, es hielt ihn scheinbar so gefangen, dass er keinerlei echte Dummheiten machen würde.

Völlig erschöpft fiel Sheppard einige Augenblicke später in sein Bett.

In der folgenden Zeit arbeitete Rodney ausschließlich in seinem Labor, ließ niemanden zu sich, schlief kaum und aß fast gar nichts.

Aber das beängstigendste für seine Freunde war die Tatsache, dass er mit keinem sprach, niemanden beschimpfte und fast manisch an etwas arbeitete, von dem niemand, nicht einmal seine engsten Kollegen wusste, was es war.

Jeder aus seinem Team wollte etwas tun, um Rodney wieder zu dem Kollegen zu machen, den sie kannten.

Sie versuchten es alle. Jeder auf seine Weise versuchte an Rodney heranzukommen, aber niemanden ließ er.

Teyla lud ihn ein, mit ihr zu einer Feier ihres Volkes aufs Festland zu kommen. Sie versprach ihm ein Festessen, aber selbst das konnte ihn nicht bewegen, sich von seiner Arbeit loszureißen. Sie versuchte es mehrere Male, bis sie aufgab. Rodney war zu ihr weniger schroff und abweisend als zu anderen, aber er ließ sie nicht an sich heran.

Ronon versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu trainieren, damit er, wie Ronon mit mehr Worten als für ihn üblich erklärte, sich in Zukunft besser wehren könne.

Rodneys Ablehnung war barsch und unbeugsam. „Und? Hat es euch etwas genützt, als ihr in der Zelle geschmort habt? Ohne die Rettungstruppe wäret ihr da doch selber nicht heraus gekommen", schnappte er.

Ronon nahm die Antwort hin, kam aber nicht wieder, um ähnliche Angebote zu machen.

Es war John, den Rodney als Einzigen ertrug, wenn er immer wieder in seinem Labor auftauchte, sich unaufgefordert setzte und anfing zu reden.

Rodney antwortete zwar nur knapp, wenn überhaupt, aber zumindest machte er keine Versuche, ihn fortzujagen.

Und John begriff, dass Rodney ihm eine Tür geöffnet hatte. Zwar war das mehr eine Katzenklappe, als eine Tür, aber es war ein Anfang.


	10. Chapter 10

„Würdest du mir mal erklären, was das eigentlich ist?", fragte John an einem der Abende, die er in Rodneys Labor verbrachte, immer bemüht, seinen Freund in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Er setzte sich unaufgefordert auf einen der Stühle an dem zentralen Tisch, auf dem auch Rodneys Laptop stand. Langsam ließ er den Stuhl nach hinten kippen, legte seine Füße auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Rodney auffordernd an.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Rodney sich von der Tafel löste, auf der er gerade konzentriert einige Gleichungen untereinander schrieb, aber John wusste, dass Ungeduld kein guter Verbündeter in diesem Kampf war.

So kippelte er mit dem Stuhl, ließ Rodney nicht aus den Augen und wartete.

Er musterte seinen Freund und die Sorge in ihm wuchs. Rodney war blass, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und tiefe Falten hatte sich zwischen Nasenflügeln und Mundwinkeln in sein Gesicht eingegraben.

Dieses Aussehen war eigentlich kein Wunder, darüber war John sich im Klaren, verbrachte Rodney doch mehr Zeit in seinem Labor, als sonst wo.

Inzwischen mieden die anderen Wissenschaftler den Raum, wie die Pest, denn wer auch immer versucht hatte, McKay in ein wissenschaftliches Gespräch über das, was er dort tat, zu verwickeln hatte einen Anpfiff bekommen, der sogar für McKaysche Verhältnisse monströs war.

Er verbrachte seine ganze Zeit mit Berechnungen und Gleichungen, wirkte völlig durchgedreht, war hektisch mit der Lösung eines unbekannten Problems beschäftigt und unwillig auch nur die geringste Störung zu tolerieren.

„Es ist ein ungelöstes Rätsel der Astrophysik. Manche behaupten, es wäre ein unlösbares Problem", ließ sich Rodney schließlich herab, ihm zu erklären. „Warum rotieren Galaxien mit einer Geschwindigkeitsverteilung, die nicht zur Masseverteilung ihrer sichtbaren Masse passt."

„Und was bedeutet das?"

„Entweder bedeutet das, dass dort unsichtbare, dunkle Materie ist, oder dass die Newtonschen Bewegungsgesetze falsch sind", sagte Rodney so leichthin, als wären das die einzigen, logischen Schlussfolgerungen, zu denen eigentlich jeder mit etwas gesundem Menschenverstand kommen musste.

„Aha…" John verstand kein Wort, aber McKays Tonfall war so sehr McKay, dass er am liebsten laut gejubelt hätte. Nicht viel, aber es war ein kleiner Schritt.

Doch Rodney schien zu glauben, dass es genug Konversation für einen Abend gewesen war und wandte sich wieder seinen Berechnungen zu.

Für den Rest des Abends war das leise quietschende Geräusch des Stiftes auf den Tafeln und das Klackern der Tastatur die einzige Untermalung ihres Schweigens.

Einige Tage später sah John, dass auf einer der Tafeln in großen, geschwungenen Buchstaben die Worte „Die McKay-Hypothese" standen. Er lächelte, aber Rodneys Verhalten ließ das Lächeln gleich wieder verschwinden.

McKay war noch hektischer, wirkte fast getrieben, wie er von einer Tafel zur nächsten sprang und Gleichungen und Formeln aufschrieb, wegwischte, erneut aufschrieb und zwischendurch immer wieder zum Laptop stürzte, um etwas einzugeben oder das Ergebnis einer Berechnung abzulesen.

„Rodney, es ist ein unlösbares Problem, das hast du selber gesagt."

„Ja, bisher unlösbar, aber ich kann es lösen. Ich muss mich nur konzentrieren."

„Bist du sicher, dass das Problem in der Rotation von Galaxien liegt?"

„Wovon redest du?"

„Kann es sein, dass dein Problem in deinem Kopf liegt und da etwas ganz anderes rotiert."

Rodney schnaubte.

„Rodney, es muss andere Wege geben, mit dem, was dir passiert ist, fertig zu werden. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel dafür, dir Vorträge zu halten, was Verdrängung ist, aber langsam gehst du zu weit."

„Du kannst mir nicht befehlen, damit aufzuhören", fauchte McKay, der langsam wütend wurde.

„Ich bin dein Teamleiter und ich habe eine gewisse Sorgfaltspflicht dir gegenüber", entgegnete Sheppard, der auch langsam wütend wurde.

„Ach ja? Und wie wäre es damit? Ich trete aus dem Team aus. Ich bin sowieso ein nervliches Wrack und nicht dienstfähig, wie dir jeder hier bestätigen kann."

„Rodney…" John merkte, dass das hier eskalierte, dass es in eine Richtung ging, in die er bestimmt nicht wollte.

„Nein, nichts ‚Rodney'! Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich gleich Nägel mit Köpfen mache und Atlantis verlasse."

John schnappte nach Luft, aber Rodney hatte sich schon abgewandt. Erschrocken starrte er auf den Rücken seines Freundes und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass dessen Schultern bebten.

„Rodney…" Er fühlte den unwiderstehlichen Impuls, auf seinen Freund zuzugehen und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, ihn einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Ich glaube… ich habe meinen Standpunkt klargemacht, Colonel. Wenn Sie mich bitte jetzt in Ruhe lassen würden…"

Es schmerzte John, dass Rodneys Stimme so dünn klang, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, außer zu gehen.

Gehen ja, aber aufgeben würde er nicht.

Die nächsten Abende verbrachte John damit, von Rodney ignoriert zu werden. Zwar warf dieser ihn nicht wieder aus seinem Labor, aber er tat so, als wäre John einfach nicht da.

Rodney ertrug die Anwesenheit seines Freundes immer schlechter, es war, als würde eine nagende Stimme ihn in seiner Konzentration stören. Er solle auf John hören, er solle mal eine Pause machen, er solle sich entspannen, er solle sich mit dem Geschehenen auseinandersetzen.

Er wischte die Stimme fort, drängte sie zurück, aber sie schien immer dann wieder aufzutauchen, wenn John im Labor saß und ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

Er überlegte sich, John harsch aufzufordern, zu verschwinden und nie wieder zu kommen, aber er spürte, dass ihm die Kraft für eine Konfrontation fehlte.

So strengte er sich mehr und mehr an, John zu ignorieren, damit dieser endlich merkte, dass er nicht willkommen war.

Doch als diese Taktik nicht funktionierte und John nicht aufhörte, sich im Labor aufzuhalten, mal ein Bier und Cracker dabei, manchmal mit einer Motorradzeitschrift, die schon völlig zerlesen war, versuchte Rodney endlich, ihm klar zu machen, dass er alleine sein wollte.

„Und? Wie geht es unseren Galaxien?", fragte John an diesem Abend, als er das Labor betrat. Er wedelte mit den Armen und deutete auf die Tafeln, die wie immer mit Gleichungen voll geschrieben waren und bemühte sich um einen lockeren, entspannten Tonfall. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen angestammten Stuhl und grinste, wenngleich ihm überhaupt nicht dazu zumute war. „Irgendwelche schwarze Materie aufgespürt? Oder kannst du dem alten Newton endlich in den Hintern treten?"

„John, bitte. Lass mich in Ruhe. Es geht mir gut, ich muss nur das Problem lösen. Dafür kann ich den Nobelpreis bekommen, selbst ohne dass irgendetwas über Atlantis und das Stargate-Programm bekannt wird."

John fuhr aus seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Herrgottnochmal, Rodney. Du lenkst dich ab.

Ich verstehe das… wirklich. Aber es geht inzwischen schon zu lange. Ein bisschen Ablenkung ist gesund, aber was du hier machst, überschreitet das, was gesund ist, um Längen."

Rodney erstarrte. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, einfach aus dem Raum zu laufen oder John anzuschreien, aber dann blickte er auf die Spitzen seiner Schuhe, als wären alle Geheimnisse des Universums dort zu entdecken.

„John, bitte… ich kann nicht… sie wollen, dass ich darüber rede, was auf Esperia mit mir passiert ist… was Salain mit mir gemacht hat. Jeder scheint das von mir zu erwarten, jeder meint, er müsse mich dazu bringen, zu reden. Ich kann das nicht… Ich…"

Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „Mein Kopf arbeitet nun einmal anders."

John nickte langsam. „Aber wenn du irgendwann meinst, dass ein Bier dir bei der Rotation der Galaxien helfen kann, dann kommst du zu mir, ok?"

„Ja, ja, ja, ok."

Rodney drehte sich um, griff sich einen Stift und begann hektisch eine ellenlange Formel auf einer der Tafeln zu korrigieren.

Sheppard seufzte und sah ihm noch eine Weile zu.

Es war jeden Tag das gleiche Spiel, am Abend, wenn alle Pflichten erfüllt waren, stand John in der Tür von McKays Labor und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er Formeln aufschrieb, sie wegwischte, neue Formeln aufschrieb, hektisch zwischen Tafel und Laptop hin und her sprang, leise vor sich hin murmelte und alles tat, um den Mann, der im mal Türrahmen lehnte, mal am Tisch saß, zu ignorieren.

Oder vielleicht nahm er ihn wirklich nicht wahr, wer konnte das schon sagen.

John konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie viele Wochen das so ging, aber es war eine Routine geworden und er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, seine Abende je anders verbracht zu haben.

Dann, eines abends, sah das Labor verändert aus. Die Tafeln waren gewischt, es standen nur einige Gleichungen darauf, die weitaus weniger komplex aussahen, als das, was John in der letzten Zeit dort gesehen hatte. McKay saß an seinem Laptop und betrachtete eine schematische Darstellung von Energieleitungen.

John hob die Augenbrauen, als er erkannte, dass es sich um die Energieleitungen eines Teils von Atlantis handelte.

Er räusperte sich.

Rodney sah auf. „Oh… John…" Er verstummte, sah seinen Freund an, als wisse er nicht, was er nun sagen sollte. In seinem Blick war etwas, das John verwunderte. Nicht mehr dieses verzweifelte, unstete, suchende, sondern etwas, wie eine unausgesprochene Bitte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, denn er wollte um keinen Preis den durchgedrehten Physiker der letzten Wochen zurück.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann sagte McKay plötzlich leise: „Du sagtest da neulich etwas von einem Bier…"

John ließ sich seiner Erleichterung nicht anmerken. „Ja, sicher."

Er grinste schief. „Wenn es bei der Rotation der Galaxien hilft."

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.

„Egal. Bier ist Bier", murmelte John.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie auf dem Pier und beobachteten, wie sich das Licht der Sterne im Meer spiegelte, während sie, jeder eine Dose Bier in der Hand, lange schwiegen.

„Er wollte, dass ich meinen Namen aufgebe und zugebe nur eine Nummer zu sein", durchbrach McKay die Stille mit fast unhörbar geflüsterten Worten.

John erstarrte.

Er hörte ein Knirschen und als er zu Rodneys Händen sah, bemerkte er, dass dieser die leere Dose in der Hand zerdrückt hatte. Seine Finger umklammerten die Überreste so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Ich habe mich geweigert, auf meinem Namen beharrt."

„Das war richtig so."

„Richtig? Herrgott, er hat euch alle foltern lassen und ich habe auf meinem Namen beharrt."

„Er wollte dich brechen und wenn ihm das gelungen wäre, hätte er alles von dir bekommen. Der Name war nur der Hebel, den er angesetzt hat. Du hast dich gewehrt und gewonnen, Rodney." Er öffnete eine neue Dose Bier und drückte sie Rodney in die Hand.

McKay starrte auf die Öffnung seiner Bierdose und sein Kopfschütteln war kaum sichtbar.

Niemand würde je erfahren, wie dicht er dran gewesen war, Salain zu geben, was dieser wollte. Niemand.

„Und? Was ist mit den rotierenden Galaxien?", fragte John, der spürte, dass es Zeit war, ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden.

„Sie rotieren", murmelte Rodney und trank einen Schluck Bier.

„Löst du das unlösbare Problem?"

„Sicher. Irgendwann. Wenn es einer lösen kann, dann bin ich das." Rodney mühte sich mit einem Grinsen ab. „Aber im Moment gibt es in der Stadt andere Probleme."

John nickte. „Die Energieversorgung der Außenbezirke."

Auch Rodney nickte. „Lösbare Probleme."

**Ende**


End file.
